Naruto Branwen: The Dark Hunter
by MurderofQrow
Summary: Watch as the eldest child of Taiyang Xiao Long take the world by storm! With his sisters and Team by his side the grimm and criminals better watch their back! Strong!Naruto shitty summary but give it a chance.
1. Dark Trailer

**UPDATE: THIS IS JUST A BETTER GRAMMAR UPDATE DONE BY MY NEW BETA Dark Star 253**

 **Yo! Namikaze88 here with another story! This time it's a Naruto/RWBY crossover fanfic. Here are some of the things you need to know before we begin the 'Dark Trailer':**

 **Naruto Branwen is the eldest of Taiyang Xiao Long's and Raven Branwen's children, Naruto being older than Yang Xiao Long by 8 minutes. Shortly after the twins' birth Raven, like in canon, disappears and is not seen by either Yang or Naruto for 17 years. Shortly after that their father starts a relationship with Summer Rose, who later gives birth to Ruby Rose. But alas, another tragedy hits the Xiao Long Family as Summer was killed while she was on a hunting job. Naruto is the youngest in history, at the age of 14, to graduate from Signal Academy however he refused to go to Beacon as he decided to wait for his sister, Yang, to graduate. Naruto would later leave in search of his mother with only his Uncle, Qrow Branwen, seeing him leave.**

 **Since Ruby decided to make Rose her surname, Naruto chose to take his mothers surname, while only Yang kept their fathers surname.**

 **Naruto's personality is serious with a dry sense of humor, but also with a little playful side. However, he is overly protective of his two little sisters to the point where he would be willing kill to protect them, if such a need arose. Naruto is the strongest of his generation with only the likes of Pyrrah Nikos being able to match him, until he becomes serious that is. He is also one of the last in Remnant to speak ancient Nihon (Japanese, just so I have a way to incorporate his attacks since most will be written in Japanese -_-)**

 **His aura levels are as high as Naruto's chakra is in canon. His semblance is called Time Alter, with this he able to make his heart go faster making his body go faster or slower. He has tuned this to the point that grim wouldn't notice him if he stood in front of them.**

 **His clothing will be shown below and as for his weapons he will be getting, essentially, a nerfed version of the Yamato, Vergil's blade from DmC. This nerfed version of the blade is unable to cut through dimensions and will be stopped if the opponent reinforces their weapon with aura, but if no aura is used Yamato will be able to cut through it with little to no resistance at all. Yamato was given to him by his father, who told him it was a family heirloom that no one had ever unsheathed. Naruto is therefore it's first, and currently only, wielder. His other weapons are a pair of black and red dessert eagles, named Raven and Summer, which have the capabilities to use various different types of dust. Raven has an engraving of a female figure about to unsheathe her katana, it was a gift from Qrow which he decided to name after his birth mother. Whilst Summer has an engraving of a sun on it, as a tribute to the Summer who raised him, and the person he truly considered his mother.**

 **This story was created in the memories of Monty Oum, creator of RWBY, May he forever rest in peace.**

 **So without further delay let us begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWYB or Naruto.**

* * *

Somewhere in Vacuo,

The moonlight shined on a prairie as many of the creatures of the wild began to rest, while those that hunted by night became much more careful. The creatures of darkness, known as the Grimm began to hunt for their meal. There are many different types of Grimm but these particular ones are known as Beowolves, pack hunters, which act similarly to their name sake, the wolf, these creatures however were much more sinister.

Suddenly the alpha of the pack's ears twitched, as it heard footsteps echoing around the clearing. The alpha growled at its pack to get ready, it appeared as though their meal had come to them …a grave mistake the Beowolves would come to regret.

Soon the source of the footsteps appeared in the moonlight, having stepped out of the shadow of the forest. The light illuminated a young teen around 17 years old with black spiky hair and pale white skin. His face however, was not visible due to it being covered by a white mask bearing the design of a fox (Menma's mask). Though the Beowolves could clearly see the menacing, glowing red eyes peering out at them through the slits in the mask.

The young man was wearing a dark red armour (Hashirama's armour without the shoulder pads or side pads, only the main armour) and a black long-sleeved shirt underneath it, on his legs he wore black combat pants with two gun holsters on each side. He was also wearing a pair black steel-toed boots and black fingerless gloves, over his armour was a black long sleeved jacket with silver fur on its hem. (Menma's jacket)

The Beowolves began to growl and started to advance towards him. The young man only gave them a bored look, as he chuckled lightly to himself.

"I don't suppose you fellas seen a woman with black hair and red eyes wandering around lately?" His only response was a Beowolf charging at him.

"Hmph! I guess not." Faster than the eye could see he drew his guns from the twin holsters, both aiming at the charging beowolf, "Goodnight~" he uttered in a sing-song voice. Both guns began to fire in rapid succession as the poor Grimm soon fell dead, it's body riddled with bullets.

Holstering his guns, he raised his right hand as a glyph appeared which split into two sections going in the opposite directions, causing a sheathed katana to appear in the man's hand. Holding it steadily in his hands he unsheathed it halfway as he stared the alpha directly in its eyes challenging it.

The alpha accepted the challenge. It, along with its pack charged at the sole human that dared insult it.

With a smirk hidden behind his mask he mutters, " **Time Alter: Double Accel**!", his heart suddenly sped up and faster than even the Beowolves could see he disappeared, suddenly reappearing in the center of the pack before uttering another technique, " **Ittoryu: Seigi no Surrashu**!" (One Sword Style: Justice Slash) with a rapid slash he killed 8 of the Grimm that surrounded him. His heart beat returned to normal.

The alpha looked on in shock before its rage took over, with a roar it charged at the man intent on ripping him to pieces. The man only gave the alpha a quick glance before he spoke his next technique, " **Judgement Slash**!" The alpha passed him before stopping just a few inches away from the young man, it began to fall as its body fell apart a diagonal slash splitting the creatures' torso in two.

Twirling his blade, he smirked at the remaining Grimm with a predatory look, the supposed emotionless Grimm took a step back, hesitation clear in their stances, as the remaining pack members were prepared to retreat. But the man would not let them, " **Time Alter: Quadruple Accel**!", faster than before he disappeared in a black flash.

He soon appeared on top of a boulder as he sheathed his blade and sat down casually on the rock. The remaining Beowolves fell dead, all cut into different pieces.

"You can come out now! I know you're there!" The young man said to seemingly no one, this was soon proven false as a figure appeared (You all know what Ozpin looks like) holding a cup of coffee.

"Bravo young man that was a fine performance but I should have expected it from someone who is widely known to have graduated pre-hunter school at the young age of 14" The strange man told the masked teenager.

"Flattery will get you nowhere…Now tell me Ozpin, head of Beacon Academy, why are you here?" The young man said suspiciously to the now named Ozpin.

Ozpin merely gave him a mysterious smile, "I believe you know why I am here…Naruto Branwen."

The younger man revealed to be named Naruto, took of his mask showing a youthful face with red eyes that seem to glow in the darkness. But the most prominent feature was the claw-like scar across his right eye. (Imagine Shanks's scar)

"So my precious little light dragon is finally graduating Signal." Naruto spoke quietly with fond smile. Though this wasn't intended to prevent Ozpin from hearing, not that such a thing would be possible while standing in the headmaster's presence.

Ozpin merely chuckled at the hint at Yang's name, "Indeed and I'm here to pick you up my boy. Your uncle Qrow would have done it but you would have been late for the initiation by the time he finally picked you up."

Naruto just chuckled knowing how eccentric and lazy his uncle can be.

"Oh and your youngest sister, Ruby, also impressed me enough to allow her to enter Beacon 2 years early. Putting her just behind you as the second youngest to graduate."

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow, since it seemed his youngest sister would also be joining this year.

With a smirk he replies, "Heh! It seems this will be an interesting year."

Ozpin merely chuckled as he sipped his coffee, "Indeed…Now let us go Naruto the ceremony is tomorrow and you wouldn't want to be late now, would you?"

Naruto shook his head with a chuckled as he stored his blade, Yamato, back into his item glyph storage, "No and besides it's been three years since I last saw my little sisters."

"Then let us go!" Just as he said those words a bullhead flew overhead, before landing in the clearing and opening its ramp to let them on. As he and Ozpin made their way to the ramp, both were unaware of a woman with raven hair and red eyes watching from the shadows with a proud smile adorning her face.

* * *

 **And cut! There you have it folks! The 'Dark Trailer'. Now before I go please review, follow, and favourite! And if you have any questions PM me. Remember the more Reviews the faster the update! So until then, ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo! Namikaze88 here and welcome to the first chapter of Naruto Branwen: The Dark Hunter! Before we begin I would like to thank the people who gave me the love for this story! Especially my new Beta Dark Star 253 who improved the grammar of the 'Dark Trailer' and added some bits I may have missed so if you want to reread the trailer, I highly suggest it.**

 **And to answer some of you peoples' questions as to why Naruto needs to chant his semblance; it's because he was reincarnated and while he may never regain his memories of his past life he instinctually has his past battle instinct of chanting, like he would when he uses shadow clones.**

 **And to answer another question; yes, some Naruto characters will be involved in the story but most will be introduced later on, but one will make an appearance in this chapter.**

 **His team will be introduced during the Initiation in emerald forest but one of them will be introduced here. And his team won't be the traditional RWBY or JPNR it will simply be Team Vanguard (First to respond and first to the front lines.)**

 **So without further ado let us begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, they belong to their respective owners. I would react to not owning these wonderful shows but I wouldn't want Fine Bros. to sue me.**

* * *

Vale, Beacon Academy,

Naruto Branwen is currently leaning against the wall of the courtyard where Ozpin was due to make his 'welcoming' remarks, with his arms crossed. Naruto, who was once again wearing his mask, snorted.

'The professor was never one for false welcomes and honeyed words, he will definitely be blunt knowing him.' He thought to himself.

As students began to fill the courtyard, he started looking for two specific girls whom he planned to surprise. The mere thought brought a slight smirk to his face.

"Hey Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot." A familiar voice shouted.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, 'Loud as ever…eh Yang?' he uttered silently. He didn't want to let the cat out of the bag too soon.

Yang Xiao Long is a golden haired girl with a beautiful youthful face and lilac eyes. She was several inches smaller than Naruto, standing at 5'8 to his 5'11, though this was quite tall compared to other girls her age. (I don't need to describe her clothes. You all should know what she always wears.)

"Hey sis!" Another voice called out.

'Heh…Ruby my sweet little rose.'

Ruby Rose is a girl with short black hair complete with red highlights, she shares the same complexion as her siblings though she has startling silver eyes. She stands at 5'2, but then considering her age that isn't too surprising.

He debated whether or not he should show himself yet but decided against it, since Ozpin promised him a guest room where he and his siblings would be able to sleep for the night. He was shaken from his thoughts when Ozpin along with a blonde, Glynda Goodwitch if he recalled correctly, took to the stage.

Clearing his throat Ozpin began;

"I'll...keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose… direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Naruto couldn't help it he snorted, which went unnoticed to all but the person next him.

"Heh…It seems you expected that." A voice says.

Naruto looks at the person next to him, who seemed to be a Faunus.

The man, standing at 6'4 has red hair and his eyes were covered with black sports sunglasses. (Search Adam Taurus)

"Names Adam, Adam Taurus." The man introduced himself.

"Naruto Branwen…A pleasure." Naruto responded before leaning back into his seat a bit, "Why is the former leader of the White Fang here?" he whispers.

Adam seem to freeze, shock and caution flicked across his eyes, something most normal people would never have caught but then Naruto wasn't your average hunter-in-training. The red haired man released a quiet and accepting sigh, "My people couldn't be strayed from their violent path, and someone I once considered a brother wanted war and conflict far too much. I couldn't stand watching my brethren destroy themselves, so with another fellow faunus I left the organization behind." He shouldn't be surprised that this man knew who he was, after all the Dark Hunter had been undercover in the White Fang before, something which used to often caused Adam issues.

Naruto stared at him intently from under his mask for a moment, with Adam returning it the stare with equal intent, as a small game of reading, or trying to read, what the other thought ensued. After a while Naruto moved the bottom portion of his mask to show a grin.

"Well then Adam Taurus… I hope we become friends, after all everyone deserves a second chance." Naruto tells him as he put his mask in place and then holding out a clenched fist.

Adam couldn't help but be shocked at Naruto's declaration of wanting to be his friend. He couldn't help but let out a grin of his own, "Sure." He says with a chuckle as he returned the man's fist bump.

Both then realize that Glynda had just finished her speech and people began making their way to the lunch hall.

"I will see you tomorrow Adam I have somewhere to be." Naruto says with a wave as he began to walk away, silently weaving around the students waiting to file into the hall beyond.

Adam waved back as he stared at the retreating from of the Dark Hunter.

"Who was that Adam?" A young woman's voice asked.

Adam looked to his side and saw his fellow faunus standing next to him, long black hair entering his vision, before amber eyes locked onto his own.

"A friend Blake…A friend." He says as he walks away, with a startled Blake following him.

Later that night,

"Who do you think wants to meet us Yang?" Ruby asked as they made their way to the guest room.

"I don't know maybe its dad or Uncle Qrow." Yang says with a shrug.

They continued to walk and talk for a few more minutes until they reached their destinations.

"Well this is the place." Ruby said with a nervous voice.

"Yup! Let's knock." Yang exclaims as she gave a couple of knocks.

"Come in." was heard from inside, though it was muffled by the door and unrecognisable.

With a deep breath both came in and saw a masked figure sitting on a chair. The mask was that of a fox, white in color, it looked eerily similar to that of a Grimm. Along with that, the two sisters noticed a black long sleeve shirt and black combat pants on his legs, he was also wearing black boots, his most notable feature being his spiky black hair and pale white skin.

Yang and Ruby immediately got into defensive positions as the door behind them closed suddenly.

"Who are you?" Yang demanded.

"Yeah! Tell us or else we will kick your butt!" Ruby exclaims in agreement with her sister.

The mask man chuckled ominously while secretly enjoying playing them with his 'theatrics' as he liked to call it.

"My, my have you seriously forgotten about me…My little light dragon and my little rose. I'm a little hurt." He tells them, saying their nicknames fondly, and sounding suitably saddened at the end. He slowly stood up, a hand moving towards his mask.

Yang and Ruby began to tremble in shock as tears began to fall from their face, only one person only ever called them that.

Naruto, their older brother who they hadn't seen for three years.

"N-Naruto? Is that really you?" Yang began as she slowly made her way to him.

With a light chuckle he finally removed his mask, showing his scarred pale face, his red eyes, seemingly glowing in happiness, as they met his sister's lilac, "Yes Yang it's me." He said fondly, as he places his mask on a table nearby.

Yang not being able to take it anymore flew into her older brother's arms gripping him in a hug tightly as if he would disappear on her all over again. She buried her head in his chest as she sobbed, glad to see her brother again.

Naruto manage to stand his ground as Yang tackled him with the hug and began rubbing her back soothingly, he looked at Ruby who was still frozen with tears in her eyes, he extended an arm out as if telling her to come to him.

As though reality suddenly kicked in, that this wasn't a dream, the tears began to flow down her face as she practically flew into her brother's arms. Naruto didn't care for his quickly soaking shirt; to him his siblings were two of the most important things in the world.

It took 20 minutes for Yang and Ruby to calm down as all three siblings sat on the edge of the bed, which was against the one of the walls in the room.

"You two are such cry-babies." Naruto teased, as he wanted to lighten the sombre mood in the room. He got his desired response as both his little sisters gave him a cute little pout.

"He it's not our fault…we haven't seen you in three years after all." Ruby says with a pout.

"Yeah speaking of which…" Yang began as she stood up and punched her brother roughly in the stomach.

"…WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? WHY WOULD YOU JUST SUDDENLY DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT!? WHY WOULD YOU NOT TELL US ANYTHING AT ALL!?" Yang screamed as she released her pent up anger onto her brother.

Ruby said nothing as she was just as hurt when Naruto disappeared.

Naruto said nothing as he clutched at his stomach and looked at Yang's red eyes, which were now matching his own, the rage obvious and the pain even more so, she needed this.

"I went to look for mom.", was the only response he gave.

Yang calmed down as her eyes slowly lost the red, to return to its lilac colour. She sat back down beside him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Look Yang, Ruby, I know I hurt both you very badly but I wanted answers as to why mom left, and graduating Signal early gave me lots of time." He explained to his siblings.

While Ruby didn't know or remember Raven Branwen, she just stayed silent and accepted her brothers reason.

"…Did you ever find her? Or at least catch a glimpse of her?" Yang asked in a hopeful tone, her eyes lighting up for a second.

"…No Yang." Naruto said sadly, seeing Yang's expression fall as he did.

"I have been to almost all the major regions in Remnant and every single little piece of information I found, if I found any at all were outdated."

"Oh…" Yang says solemnly. For a second she was hopeful that her brother, who had now revealed he was searching for her mother just as she was, had had more luck in his search. It seemed that her mother was still intent on evading their family.

Putting a hand on her shoulder he gave her a reassuring smile,

"Don't worry much about it Yang, we will find her someday." Before he turned to his youngest sister who had been silent the whole time.

"And what about you Rubes? What did you do to impress Ozpin so much?" He asked her.

"Well…I may have stopped a robbery and fought bad guys like "Hiyyaa~, hoowaah~, hoo~ and then knocked them out with my scythe." She said with a grin as she imitated a bad set of Kung Fu moves.

"O…k?" Naruto said with a sweat drop.

Yang gave her sister a mischievous grin, " Sure~ Ruby! Please continue with your lies and faux tales of chivalry." This effectively caused a childish argument between the sisters.

Naruto sat back on the bed and watch with a fond smile. It was good to be reunited with his family after being alone for three years. Not counting his odd… "Flings" here and there.

'It's good to be home.'

Vale, Undisclosed location,

White Fang soldiers all stood to attention as a man wearing an enunciated Grimm mask, more detailed and somehow more terrifying than the others, walked onto the stage. This man is wearing a hawk mask. (Imagine Ammon's from Avatar clothing.) he has raven hair shaped like a duck butt, any jokes this cause were soon taken care of, and stood at 6'0 in height.

"Soon my brothers we will have our revolution!" He declares on the microphone, already set onto the stage.

"Soon the humans of Remnant will know our fury! Our misery! Our pain!" causing massive cheering throughout all the Faunus present.

Once it settled he continued,

"We will slaughter all in our way! If any of our kind stand against us, we will show no mercy! For they hesitated! We have no need for weak Faunus in our cause! Our perfect world! They will fall along with humanity! Humans. Will. Die! Man, woman, child! All must die! For Remnant, belongs, TO THE FAUNUS!"

The cheering got louder as people began chanting,

"Hail Sasuke! Hail Sasuke! Hail Sasuke!"

The man in stage now named Sasuke took off his mask revealing a youthful face with hawk-like eyes. Extending his arms wings appeared behind him as he shouted one last time

"Glory to the White Fang!"

* * *

 **And done! Hope you enjoyed it! Like always please Review, Favourite, and Follow! Remember the more reviews the faster the update.**

 **Team Vanguard (Won't be the traditional RWBY (Ruby) names.)**

 **1-Naruto Branwen: Team Leader**

 **2-Adam Taurus**

 **3-**

 **4-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo! Namikaze88 here bringing you guys another chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 1! And another big thanks to everyone who followed and favorited the story. Now, before we begin if you guys have seen the most recent episode of RWBY, which I shall not spoil to anyone who has yet to watch it, my opinion of Adam may have changed, in this story however he will be a good guy as Sasuke, who is a hawk faunus to anyone who didn't know, is taking over Adam's role in the White Fang. Now onto other matters the last two members of Team Vanguard has been filled and they will be revealed in this chapter.**

 _ **This an extra A/N as I was still writing this before the season finale came out. What do you guys think of it? I was fuckin devastated watching that episode.**_

 **As for pairings I like to have a democratic approach of things so I will set a poll in my profile, but please note that I don't do harems. Reasons? They're just not my style.**

 **Here is the list of women who will be in the poll:**

 **Yang Xiao Long- Why the fuck not?**

 **Ruby Rose- Again why the fuck not?!**

 **Weiss Schnee- Black and White, Red and Blue (I can't name parings for shit)**

 **Blake Belladonna- I have had a few suggestions for this.**

 **Pyrrah Nikos- Got to love them redheads.** _ **To be fair I will keep this here and if she wins I will keep her alive somehow.**_

 **Nora Valkyrie- The calm and the crazy? (Meh…)**

 **Velvet Scarlatina (Bunny/foxy and what not)**

 **Or Coco Adel (Dark Chocolate? Lmao)**

 **Now that those are over with let us begin!**

 **Beta Notes:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Beacon Academy,

Naruto, Yang, and Ruby got up early after their emotional reunion the night before. They took turns showering and after finishing getting dressed, the three calmly made their way to the dining hall where breakfast would be served.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw a flash of red and yellow, along with larger than normal aura reserves. His curiosity got the better of him and he decided that it would only be in his favour to learn more about whoever had such reserves in the school. Though he was slightly shocked at the fact that the aura didn't settle on a single colour, "well" he thought to himself, with a slight smirk "this could be an interesting semblance I'm seeing".

Looking at his sisters, "Yang, Ruby head on to the lunch hall without me. I will meet up with you guys in a while." He told them.

Raising an eyebrow but not commenting Yang and Ruby went on ahead.

With a sigh he headed towards the area where he last saw the flash of red and yellow. The area he found himself in was pretty much a garden for guests and new students to admire, it seemed like a decent place to relax too he'd have to keep it in mind. He walked through the garden while using his aura to search for the aura signature he had felt earlier.

Grabbing both his pistols, Raven and Summer, he held them in a x-fashion as he added aura to reinforce them which seemingly seemed pointless… until a flash of red struck between the crossed guns. Its point hovered a few inches away from his face.

"You know…Stalking girls would be an offense for somebody of my standing. Though I'm not surprised that at least one person was taken by my magnificence." A haughty voice told him.

Getting a better look at his opponent he saw that she has blonde hair, a lighter shade than Yang's, with emerald-green eyes and fair skin, the mystery girl also stood at 4'9 in height. She was wearing a military-styled red dress with golden trims. Oddly enough the front part of her skirt was mostly translucent.

Naruto couldn't help but look at the free show, after all it wasn't every day you got to see a woman who willingly showed off that much of her body. Internally shaking himself out of his stupor, he focused himself once again on his opponent.

"Ha! What's wrong see something you like?" The girl teased him.

Naruto just rolls his eyes, he has had a few odd flings here and there, so he wasn't shy to the girls' flirting.

"Oh trust me sweetheart, I love what I'm seeing." He replied snarkily with a small rise of his eyebrows, as he decided to play her game.

The girl smirked, "Oh? Seems to me you can fight without getting distracted… But are strong enough to be a Praetor?"

Raising an eyebrow, 'Praetor?' "Perhaps." He answered before kicking her in the stomach forcing her away from him.

Jumping back a few feet he got into combat stance with his guns, 'Let's see if she's worthy of Yamato.' He thought to himself with a slight smirk as his red eyes glowed in anticipation.

Growling she stood up and dusted dust of her dress, "May I have the name of my opponent?" She asked with a strained smile.

"It's considered rude to not introduce yourself first before asking someone's name."

With a growl she snarled out, "My name is Nero Claudius!"

With a smirk he replied, "Naruto Branwen at your service." He finished off with a mock bow that ticked her off further. 'The arrogant ones are the easiest to piss off' he internally chuckled to himself, and this Nero was certainly not short of arrogance… perfect.

Nero was literally about to explode as she had unhealthy amount of tick marks all over her forehead while she was gripping her blade tightly.

"All right Branwen! I will show you my power! Taste my blade, Aestus Estus!" She screamed in fury as she charged forward in a speed that would rival Ruby's without her semblance.

Acting quickly, " **Time Alter: Double Accel**!" He silently says. Faster than Nero can react as she swung her blade at an afterimage, Naruto disappears and reappears behind her with both his guns pointed at her causing her eyes to widened.

Smirking he says, "Don't worry, they're non-lethal."

The pistols firing in rapid succession, Nero tried to block all the bullets but was forced to take cover behind a nearby tree. A few of the "non-lethal" bullets which she had failed to block had struck her skin, though her aura shielded her well enough. She waited a few seconds until she heard the click of a gun running out of ammo. Taking advantage of her opponents lapse in offense, she charged with her blade in hand and brought it down upon Naruto's head. Or at least she tried to.

Blocking her blade was a sheathed katana, she simply stared in shock as her blade failed to slice the thin, nearly useless in her opinion, blade in half. What irked her the most however, was that it failed to even scratch the sheath.

'Hmm…Not bad, she forced me to bring out Yamato.' Naruto thought to himself as he studied his opponent.

Jumping away she growled at the smirking bastard that dared mock her. Who does he think he is!? She was next in line to be the CEO of _Terra Romana Tela Vexillum_ (Roman Dust Weaponry Company) the largest producer of dust infused weaponry. And this… this…Plebeian dared to insult her? He _will_ pay!

As she was ready to activate her semblance a black and red blur came in between Naruto and Nero. It was Adam Taurus.

He wore his usual clothing but this time he has a katana with a trigger at hand holding it Laido style. Naruto also noticed he now had a simple M9 Dust Pistol in a gun holster strapped to his side.

"Both of you! Enough!" He said in a calm and quiet tone that held an edge to it.

Nero flinched while Naruto grinned. He has fought Adam once in the past when he went undercover to find files on his mother. He was caught when he tried to infiltrate the main data base and ended up fighting Adam, who happened to be nearby, it was one of the greatest duel he has had with someone the same age as him. Adam had been able to force him to use Time Alter to its fullest, or at least as much as he could do now, Naruto wasn't arrogant enough to think that he was already the strongest. It was a rather a quick duel lasting about 12 minutes but in that timeframe he defeated Adam, and left him with a large diagonal scar across his back as a reminder.

Flashback: Start (Quick A/N- Adam in this flashback doesn't know Naruto's name or looks behind his mask he only knows him by his moniker, 'The Dark Hunter')

 _Hidden White Fang Base, Atlasian Mountains, Atlas, 2 years ago,_

 _Adam laid on his stomach as his opponent, a large gash was open and bleeding across his back, he was sure it would prove fatal if he didn't get the blood flow stopped soon._

 _Coughing, he looked up his opponent, who had a white fox mask on, as he stared into the red eyes of his enemy. "Who are you? And what do you want? Are you here to wipe us out?" Adam asked as he spat out the last part bitterly._

" _I'm nobody…And no I'm not here to wipe you all out." The masked teen replied as he began to walk away, "And as to want I want, I was simply looking for things."_

 _He tried to reach out to the Dark Hunter but he soon lost consciousness as his world became black._

Flashback: End

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Nero began yelling out obscenities at Adam.

He pulled Yamato half way out as he gave Adam and Nero a predatory look,

"You want to stop me Adam? Make me then." He told the former leader of the White Fang, challenging him.

"And Nero go away and let the _adults_ talk." Naruto mocks as he looks at her.

Adam narrows his eyes at Naruto while gripping his blade, while Nero snarls at Naruto holding her blade in position as she gave him a murderous look.

It was silent as the three warriors prepared to clash but before they could move the shadows below their feet suddenly coalesced. The trio found themselves unable to move their bodies, and only with a decent amount of physical force where they able to get slight movement of their heads.

Moving their heads towards the direction from which a new presence had made itself known, they saw a young man about their age with black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. The man had simple brown eyes, slightly squinted as though keeping them open was too much effort, he stood at around 5'7 in height. (Imagine what Kageyama from Fairy Tail wore but with the symbol of the Nara Clan in the back instead.)

"Troublesome…Save your fighting for the initiation, there are plenty of grimm in the forest to kill." The young man says lazily.

Naruto just smirks and uses his aura to break free as he sheathed his blade and storing it away.

"Whatever." Naruto says as he looks at the newcomer.

The young man narrows his eyes before releasing the hold on the other two.

Adam gave the newcomer a grateful nod as he relaxed his stance a little, while Nero hesitated but eventually stored her blade away as she glared at Naruto and Adam.

"Names Shikamaru Goodwitch by the way." The now named Shikamaru says lazily as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Naruto Branwen." Naruto says with a lazy wave.

"Adam Taurus, a pleasure." Adam says politely.

"Nero Claudius, charmed I'm sure." The smallest of the group says haughtily now that she was no longer angry.

"As troublesome it is to ask, why the hell were you fighting." Shikamaru asked.

"I was just curious about this area when Miss Red over there jumped me with her blade." Naruto says while not revealing his real reason.

Nero just blushed slightly and turned away as she grumbled about misunderstandings and stalker raven heads.

"I was just preventing further fighting." Adam says with a shrug.

Shikamaru sighs and mutters "Troublesome".

Naruto looks at the sky, "Let's go get breakfast, the initiation is going to start in two hours." He says as he looks at the group gathered.

Adam and Shikamaru nods in agreement.

"Alright! Fighting with an empty stomach is a travesty in battle!" Nero declares from the top of a boulder as bright light seem to shine behind her, mean whilst the three men looked on from the shadow of the rock with a comical sweat drop behind their heads as they looked on at the small woman.

Beacon Lunch Hall,

Everyone was currently having breakfast. Sitting on one table Yang and Ruby ate while they waited for their elder brother.

"Where do you think he went Yang?" Ruby ask as she stuffed a sausage in her mouth. She also had a few bits of bacon and an egg, of course there was a cookie on the side for after.

"I honestly don't know." Yang says with a shrug as she ate her pancake. Only one out of the sizeable stack which still remained.

"Mind if I sit here?" The sisters look up and saw a girl about Yang's age with black hair, which had a bow on top, and amber eyes. (You all know Blake's clothing)

"Sure!" Ruby said happily.

"Names Yang Xiao Long! And this is my sister Ruby Rose!" Yang greeted the new girl equally cheerfully.

"Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you." Blake says with a small smile.

As the three continued to eat and converse, another person went their table.

"Ugh…C-can I sit here?" The girl asked.

The girl has ivory white hair with pale white skin and blue eyes. (Weiss's clothing)

"Sure!" Ruby says quickly, as she wanted to make friends after her… not so brilliant first impressions the day before.

"Weiss Schnee by the way if you didn't already know." Weiss says with a glance towards Blake at the last part.

After everyone had finished introducing themselves they began talking.

Though their attention was soon turned to the door as it opened louder than intended, revealing Naruto and his companions.

"Hey! Naruto! Over here!" Ruby yells out before she was jabbed in the side by Weiss.

"What are you doing? Don't you know who that is? He's…" Weiss began but was cut off by Yang.

"My twin brother, and Ruby's big brother." She said with a glare.

Weiss's eyes widened dramatically before she muttered a quick apology in embarrassment.

Naruto and his companions approached the table, "Hey Yang, Ruby I see that you have made some friends." Naruto says with smile.

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered before she introduced her friends starting with Weiss, "This here is Weiss Schnee."

"A pleasure." Weiss says with a small blush, since he was more handsome up close.

"And this here is Blake Belladonna." Ruby continues pointing at Blake.

"Hello." Blake greeted with a small smile.

"A pleasure to meet you both." Naruto says smiling before he looks at his group, "Blonde", a whiny 'Hey!' echoed in the background, "over there is my twin sister Yang Xiao Long and shorty", this time a sharp 'Meanie!' could be heard as Naruto grinned to himself, "over there is our little sister Ruby." He says introducing his siblings to his group before looming back over girls seated at the table.

"Since you were both introduced I guess it's only fair I introduce these guys."

"No need! My name is Nero Claudius." The blonde in red says in her snide manner.

Weiss's eyes began twitching as she knows exactly who the girl was while Blake raises an eyebrow since the Claudius Family was known supporting faunus rights. Yang and Ruby just gave her smiles.

Naruto gave her a deadpan look before pointing at Adam, "This here is Adam Taurus."

"Hello." He says politely.

Weiss gave him a polite smile, though inside she was thinking intently as to why the name sounded so familiar, while Yang and Ruby both gave polite waves.

"Oh I already know who Adam is we both came here together after all." Blake tells Naruto.

Naruto raises an eyebrow and looks at Adam who mouthed 'Faunus' discreetly. Nodding he introduces the last person in the group,

"The lazy one Is Shikamaru Goodwitch."

Shikamaru gave everyone a lazy wave.

"Troublesome as it is, it is nice to meet you."

Everyone just sweat dropped or face palmed.

"Let's go get some food I am starving!" Nero says before walking off to the buffet table.

With a shrug Adam and Shikamaru joins her, Naruto looks at his siblings and waves before following the rest.

Beacon Cliff, Later that day,

The initiates stood on top of a square platform as Ozpin and Glynda stood before them,

"For years you have trained to be warriors, and today you will be evaluated on what that training has granted you, in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin says gesturing at forest below him.

"When you get there you shall find a temple; this structure will contain a number of relics, which each pair will need to collect one of. To complete the evaluation simply return in your pairs, with your chosen relic, to the top of this cliff."

Everyone looked at each other whispering, before turning back as Ozpin's voice resumed.

"As for partners, well…The first pair of eyes you see will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin tells the initiates.

Ruby gasped looking devastated before she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking at who it was she saw Naruto smiling at her silently encouraging her with Yang doing the same from over Naruto's shoulder.

Feeling better she narrowed her eyes to get ready.

Ozpin saw the interaction and gave a small discreet smile, before giving one final piece of advice to the children before him,

"One last thing, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…Or else you will die."

Everyone gave him unnerved looks at his cold advice before most narrowed their eyes, determined to live through the initiation.

Naruto and Yang both narrowed their eyes and both gave discreet nods to each other, silently telling the other to go for Ruby and keep her safe.

As a student was lunched from her pad a blonde boy with blue eyes spoke up,

"Umm…Sir how are we going to land?"

Ozpin gave a small unnoticeable smirk oh how he loves to scare the newbies, "You will be creating your own landing strategy." He said trying to keep stoic and not laugh out loud due to the face the blonde teen was pulling at his words.

"Oh…W-well what exactly do you mean by landing strategy?" He asks as another student went flying.

Yang, who put on a pair of aviator sun glasses, gave her twin a wink before she flew off with a loud 'whoop'. Naruto shook his head in amusement as he put his own pair of aviator sun glasses, he looks at Ruby and mouths good luck before he was lunched.

"It is as I implied it, you create your own strategy on how to land." As his smirk grew a little larger.

Ruby launched a second later making the blonde boy even more nervous.

"Oh and Mr. Arc…" Ozpin says.

"Y-Yes?" The boy asks nervously.

"Don't break anything."

"W-what do you…KYAAAAAAAA!" The boy was lunched before he could even finish.

"He sounds like a girl." Glynda says with a blank face.

Ozpin just sipped his coffee amused. Oh how much he enjoyed this part of the initiation.

In the sky Naruto's eyes glowed faintly as be muttered, " **Time Alter: Stagnate**." Instead of his heart beat increasing, it slowed down instead making the world appear to slow as he moved, his brain now seeing the world crystal clear, as a pose to the slight blurring before.

As he neared the ground he quickly grabbed a tree branch and swung around it before he launched off of it and landed on the ground as his heartbeat returning to normal and proceed to remove his sun glasses storing them away for later use.

With a sigh he used his aura sensing to look for either Yang or Ruby. Both were fine as they landed safely but it seems Yang met a couple of Ursas on the way and Ruby was rushing in the opposite direction from where he was.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Was that a little girl?" He asked himself before shaking his head and walking North, where the temple was likely located. Maybe he would run into Ruby or Yang before he came into eye contact already, though purposely avoiding such a thing seemed to be against what was intended of the partnering system.

As he walked, his senses were running at full capacity, he would not want to miss anything now. Eventually he reached an area of large tall grasses where he remembered king taijitus likely nested.

Suddenly he stopped when the grass behind him shook as a large black snake appeared bearing its fangs and ready to strike.

He pulls out Raven and shoots it between the eye making it hiss in pain.

The king taijitu, now enraged, lashed forwards at the raven haired hunter.

Naruto seeing this jumped and landed on its head, "Well, well Yang always did say she wanted leather boots." He says mockingly before he unloads both Raven and Summer into its skull.

The grimm hissed in pain as it tried to shake off Naruto. Who stopped firing when a white king taijitu jumped out of the grass attempting to eat him.

Naruto jumped over it and landed on its back as he slid down and his feet touched the ground, throughout the whole procedure he had reloaded his two guns, and held them up to prepare his aim.

Naruto looked at both snake heads as he prepared to fire when suddenly another black and white taijitu comes out of the grass.

"Great! Seems like I'm having a bad day today." He mutters to himself as he narrows his ready eyes at the grim,

All 4 grimm snakes were ready to strike, two of them lunged forwards fangs.

They didn't get very far as two mid tree height columns of lava burst out of the ground hitting the two striking snakes on the underside of their heads.

"My, my it looks like you need help." A haughty voice called out beside him.

"Bah!" Naruto replied in false anger, "I could have taken them!" He said with a half-scowl half-smirk growing on his face.

"Hmm…Perhaps I should go then?" Nero says with a grin.

Naruto was about to answer but was stopped when all four snakes attacked them.

Both jumped up and landed on a tree branch,

"How rude we were still talking." Naruto says waving his finger in a 'No-no' fashion.

"Indeed, I think they need to be taught some manners. What do you think Naruto?" Nero says with a murderous smile on her face.

"I think we should." Naruto replies with a smirk as he unsealed his blade.

Nero's blade, Aestus Estus, was now covered in flame.

"Let's." She says as they both charged forward.

 _ **Naruto vs First pair of King Taijitu:**_

Naruto lands in front of one of the white taijitus and gripped his blade while he mutters in Nihon, " **Ittoryu: Heika Katto**!" (One Sword Style: Majesty Cut) His blade glowed red as it infused with the fire dust, that was stored via glyphs on his blade. The blade held other varieties of elemental dust also, a hunter must always be prepared for any situation after all.

With a fast swing the white taijitu was cut in half as it dissipated into black smoke, Naruto sheathed his blade once his technique had ended.

The other, enraged at its mates' death, charged blindly towards the raven haired teen, who merely looked at it with a bored face as he once again put his hand on the pommel of his blade,

" **Ittoryu: Inperiaru-Hō**!" (One Sword Style: Imperial Law) He pulls out his blade which was now yellow and had bolts electricity sparking off of it, and stabs it forward and hits the taijitu right between the eyes electrocuting from inside.

He pulls his blade out as he watched the grimm's corpse dissipate before he looks to where Nero was fighting.

 _ **Nero vs The other pair of King Taijitu:**_

"Come lowly beasts if you wish to die so much." Nero tells the grimm's mockingly.

Both hiss out in anger and charged making her smirk,

" **Percute Regio**!" (Kingly Strike) Her blade's flame became intense and she surged forward decapitating the black taijitu.

The white one hissed in anger and tried to strike Nero with its tail, she swiftly turned around while ducking and struck upwards cutting its tail off making it hiss in pain.

She smirked, "Bwahaha! You never stood a chance." She haughtily said.

The taijitu was about to strike her once again but was silenced by being caught under a wave of lava.

It hissed and tried to shake off the lava but the heat was too much for it and it eventually died and dissipated.

"Your semblance I take it?" Naruto asked as he approached her.

"Of course! It's much better than your Time Alter." She says once again in her haughty tone.

"True but I could have killed you before you could activate it." He says with a small smirk.

This ticked Nero off, "Why you…"

"Troublesome, try not kill your partner Nero." A lazy voice said.

Both Nero and Naruto looked behind them and saw Shikamaru and Adam.

"Adam, Shika you guys already found each other?" Naruto asks.

"Indeed." Adam answers before he sheepishly rubbed his hair, "That and I landed on him by accident." He says embarrassed while Shikamaru rubbed his back.

Nero and Naruto both laughed much to Adam's embarrassment and Shikamaru's annoyance.

When they calmed down Naruto looks at the members once again, "Let's go to that temple Ozpin was talking about so we can finally get this whole fiasco over with." He says.

The others bad no objection.

"Whatever you say…Praetor." Nero says with a smirk.

"Praetor?" Naruto asks.

"Yup! It means commander in _Romani_."

" _Romani_? Isn't that the language of North Mistral? The more formal of the two?" Shikamaru asks.

"Indeed we are more sophisticated than _those_ _Ellinikà_ speaking southerners." Nero says while spitting out 'southerners' with hate.

'Things like that is what caused Mistral to split.' Adam thought to himself.

The Kingdom of Mistral was the last of the 4 Kingdoms of Remnant to have a monarch, until civil war broke out 35 years earlier. It started when Octavius Acilius, the last king of Mistral, died young. With no proper heir in place, the kingdom fell into arguments about who would inherit the throne, due the Acilius Family having the blood of the _both_ _Romani_ _and_ _Ellinikà_ (Roman and Greek). Though, since Octavius died and no other family members were alive to take the throne, war broke out between _the_ _Romani_ who called themselves _the_ _Legio_ (Legion) and the _Ellinikà_ who called _themselves_ _Spartiátes_ (Spartans) and it lasted about five years until the Kingdom of Atlas interfered.

Both factions begrudgingly stopped fighting and agreed to have peace talks, though this was only due to Atlas' superior military and the fact that they could not afford to fight them off even if they were to unite. Due to the war and the amount of hostility between _the_ _Romani_ _and_ _Elliniká_ it was agreed that the two would not fight and would send aid to each other to deal with grimm invasions or other external threats, but the country would split. Thus North Mistral and South Mistral was born, even now 30 years later both still have large amount of animosity.

Adam was snap out of thought by Naruto snapping a finger, "Finally! Welcome to the land of the living Adam, you were out of it for a minute there." He says.

"Sorry I was in deep thought." Adam says apologizing.

Naruto waves it off, "Don't worry about." he said before looking at everyone before him,

"Are you all ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes Praetor!" Nero salutes with a fist over her heart.

"When you are." Adam says with a slight grin, funny how he now followed someone who was once his enemy.

"Troublesome. But yes." Shikamaru says lazily.

With a grin Naruto begins heading North with his team following him.

Beacon Hill,

Ozpin and Glynda were observing the initiates through their e-pads.

"Hmm…It seems Mr. Branwen was made leader by his team." Ozpin commented as he watched the four teens chatting.

"Indeed, and maybe they can get my son to finally stop being lazy." Glynda says slightly annoyed.

Ozpin chuckles as continued watching when suddenly he narrows his eyes when he felt an aura he hasn't felt in 3 years. Glynda noticed as well as she turned around with him.

A swirling portal was opened and a woman came out of it, she had red eyes and long black raven hair. (Just search Raven Branwen)

"Hello Ozpin, Glynda." The raven haired woman greeted them.

"Why are you here Raven?" Ozpin asks stoically.

"Oh? Can't a mother watch her children?" The now named Raven asks him back.

"Raven Branwen…You haven't change." Glynda says with a sneer.

Raven and Glynda were once friends, very good friends. But that changed when Raven decided to go on a long term mission and all but abandoned Taiyang and her children. She wasn't aware what the mission was but she knew James Ironwood and Ozpin _were_ aware of what mission entailed, but refused to share it with the rest of the inner circle. Anyways, when she found out she left her new born twins motherless she all but tracked down Raven and confronted her about it. They fought and ended in a rough stalemate which would have continued if not for Summer Rose, getting between the two.

"Glynda." Raven says back stoically.

Ozpin seeing the tension decided to get back to the topic, "True, you do have the right to see them Raven but didn't you leave them seventeen years ago? So why come now?"

Raven inwardly flinched knowing he was right, "Yes, that's true but I needed to cut off all my familial connections if I was going to complete the mission." She says stoically.

"You, cruel bitch!" Glynda roared as she flared her aura until she felt Ozpin's hand on her shoulder.

"Glynda enough. Go back to the school, I can handle things from here." Ozpin tells her calmly.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in the direction of the school, but not before giving Raven an artic glare.

When she was gone, Raven's face immediately went from cold to one of hurt.

"I really had no choice…" She says sadly as she watched the person she considered a sister along with Summer walk away.

With a sigh Ozpin puts a hand on her shoulder, "You knew the sacrifice, we all knew. I have never forgiven myself since James and I sent you on this mission."

"Oz please don't blame yourself." Raven says softly.

" _Damn! Too many Beowolfs in this area! I knew following you're 'guts' was the wrong idea!_ " Raven heard the voice of her eldest son on Ozpin's scroll.

Ozpin holds it up and both watch and saw Naruto and his friends were surrounded but they weren't too worried since all members of that group were among the prodigies of their batch.

" _Shut up you plebeian!_ "The short blonde of the group roared.

Raven couldn't help but laugh since she and Taiyang had a similar argument during their initiation many years ago.

"Why are you really here Raven?" Ozpin asks as he watched the team fight.

"I'm here to watch both Yang and Naruto and also to tell you about the 'queen', she is making her move." Raven says as she watched, impressed and proud Naruto inherited her sills with the katana.

"I see…Qrow told me they were planning it soon but I didn't think it would be this soon." Ozpin says as he was worried what the 'queen' was planning.

"Though I am curious as to how these children I'm seeing will affect the future".

"Indeed, we have the prodigy, the bastard who proved herself worthy, the son of Glynda, and the former leader of the White Fang, a fearsome combination indeed."

Raven said nothing more as she turned her attention to her children,

Emerald Forest,

Naruto just finished off the alpha as he sheathed his blade he looked up to the cliffs where they were launched off of and felt a strong compulsion to go back up, but he held off as he didn't want to get disqualified.

With a sigh he looked at his friends and saw they were fine except for the occasional tear on the clothes.

"Let's keep moving." Naruto says as the others nodded and followed him.

"Let's also have a new rule of NOT following Nero's gut instincts anymore." Adam tells group.

"Here, here." Naruto and Shikamaru say in unison while Nero looks away blushing.

"Whatever let's just keep moving." Naruto said as he takes out a liquor flask.

"You drink?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, my Uncle Qrow says that aura destroys any harmful effects from alcohol." Naruto says with a shrug.

Beacon Cliff,

Ozpin steps away nervously as Raven had a malicious aura around her, "I'm going to castrate Qrow and then going to discipline Naruto when we meet." She snarled maliciously with a dark smile.

'Oum bless you Qrow.' Ozpin thought to himself as he sent a silent prayer to his friend.

Bar somewhere in South Mistral,

Qrow Branwen suddenly felt a cold shiver down his spine and didn't know why but he thought he should hide from his sister for a while.

Emerald Forest,

Naruto suddenly stopped his drinking when he felt a cold shiver down his spine.

'Why do I get the feeling I pissed off my mother whom I never met?' He thought to himself.

Without a word he put away the flask and kept walking.

The group kept walking for another hour until they reached a medium sized lake.

"Thank Oum! Water!" Adam yells out uncharacteristically.

The other gave him blank faces as he shoved his face into the water and started drinking like a…bull.

When he stopped he looked the rest of the group who have him blank stares.

"Eh…This never happened?" Adam said hopefully, praying to Oum they don't hold this over his head.

"Too troublesome to remember." Shikamaru lazily said with a yawn.

"No promises." Nero chuckled with a slight smirk.

"Sure man." Naruto says with a bored look on his face.

Adam sighed in relief as he took a more 'human' approach of drinking.

The others soon followed until the water started to bubble and all 4 getting into defensive positions.

Soon a very large grimm stuck its neck out and looks at it with its red eyes, it roars. (Imagine the Loch Ness monster but with grimm parts.)

"Wow a Nessie…Never thought I would see one." Nero says excited until she remembers this was an X-Class monster which meant only hunters or huntresses like Ozpin or Glynda could take it.

"Uh guys…" Nero began as she still had her cheerful face intact.

"Yup, X-class grimm...run right?" Naruto asks casually as he took a drink off his flask.

"Yup…" Shikamaru said lazily.

"They can't walk on land right?" Adam said as looks at Nero, "Right?"

"Yup." Nero said almost too cheerfully.

"It that's the case." Naruto began.

The monster just gave them all a (somehow) deadpan look before it roared in the sky and looked down only to see four cloud shape figures.

It turned to see the four teens running. It growled as it couldn't walk in land so it couldn't chase them but turned gleeful as it remembers that there is a strong grimm in the direction which they were running.

Beacon Hill,

Ozpin felt he was dying as he laid one the ground twitching now and then.

When Raven saw the monster she immediately turned and saw Ozpin trying to sneak away, and she brought her motherly fury upon him for that.

She the presides picks him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"How could you not notice there was an X-class grimm in a pond?" Raven yelled as she shook Ozpin like a ragdoll.

"IIIIIII dddddooooonnnttt kkkknnnnooowww!" Ozpin yells out, he really wished he was dead right now.

Emerald Forest,

The four teens ran for several minutes until they spotted a large cave to rest in and chose to rest there for a while.

"Damn it…I never expected to have a monster of that calibre appear." Naruto gasped out between breaths.

"T-troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Agreed." Adam said as his bull instincts took hold of him, to flee from a predator.

Nero said nothing as she was catching her breath.

After a few minutes they were all ready to go and continue their current assignment to find the temple.

But suddenly there were loud footsteps resounding from behind them.

"So…How did we not notice there was something else in that cave?" Naruto asks with a deadpan look, seriously this kind of luck was not normal. He personally blames Nero for this.

After a few more seconds a figure came out of the cave…A very large figure that was easily 8'6 in height. It looked like an ape of some kind with black fur and a grimm mask, but its greatest feature was definitely its feet, which were _very_ big.

"Bigfoot?" Adam asks, he thought like the Nessie these were just myths.

"Yup and luckily for us it's a high A-class monster and we can take it down working together." Nero said, for the first time since they met she had a serious face on.

"We have only a few hours left Nero we have to get to the temple." Naruto says adopting a serious face as well.

"Troublesome, he's right, we don't have the time to fight this thing." Shikamaru says with his trademark lazy face but from his body language he was ready to fight or retreat at order.

"So we fall back?" Adam asks pointing his sheathed katana at the grimm and is ready to set off at command.

"Yes, we retreat, Adam do you have a flashbang round?" Naruto asks as he gave a silent signal to walk backwards slowly and quietly so as not to startle the grimm in front of them.

"Yes I do, and its loaded and ready to fire at your signal."

"Okay…Now!"

Adam fires the round at beasts face and began running alongside the group.

"Use your aura to reinforce your legs! It makes us go faster!" Shikamaru yells out to the group.

"Roger!" The rest yell out.

The Bigfoot despite its size was very fast and began gaining on them rapidly.

Naruto saw this and cursed, "Any ideas people!? Its catching up!" He yelled out.

"I have an idea!" Shikamaru says as he saw to trees to the side of the path they are going to pass.

"Naruto! Adam! I need you both to cut those trees coming up! They should buy us enough time to reach the temple!" Shikamaru yells out.

Both men nodded and prepared to draw their blades

"Nero when those trees go down black the path behind us with lava!" He yells out to Nero.

"Okay!" She cried out getting her semblance ready.

As they passed the trees both Adam and Naruto cut them down effectively stacking a makeshift wall across the path, while Nero unleashed a lava lake blocking the way for the grimm.

The three soon caught up to Shikamaru.

They ran for a few more minutes until they reached a temple and saw that only two white king pieces were left.

"It seems we're the last ones." Adam commented.

"Indeed." Nero said a bit disappointed as they were the last ones to arrive out of all the rabble she'd seen so far.

They heard thundering footsteps coming from the direction they run at.

"It seems that thing doesn't give up easily." Naruto said.

Then they heard a couple of gunshots coming from the rest of the ruins.

"It seems some are still left trying escape." Nero says.

"So it seems. Let's go that direction and see if we can help out, I would rather we avoid Bigfoot." Naruto says.

The others agreed and ran towards the sound of the gunshots.

The moment they got there it seemed the battle was over as the four of them saw the blonde boy from earlier, with another 3 people, kill a death stalker with its own stinger They also saw Ruby and Yang, along with their friends kill a giant nevermore.

"Well it seems this is going to be an interesting year." Adam said, feeling proud of Blake for slowly coming out of her shell.

Naruto was about to say something but the trees behind them broke as Bigfoot came out looking very angry.

"Well, it seems our fight is inevitable." Nero sighed getting her sword ready.

"Troublesome…Really, really troublesome." Shikamaru matters taking out two small knuckle knives.

"Those are supposed to kill grimm?" Nero asks mockingly.

With a smirk he pressed a small switch near the blades and it turns into big war glaives. (Imagine Illidan Stormrage's war glaives but it's not green just obsidian black metal.)

Naruto and Adam appreciated the beauty of the weapon while Nero's jaw dropped before she ignites it with fire dust with a small smirk and looks at Naruto,

"Well, well it seems we all have beautiful weapons. Adam with his katana-gun… and his gun, Shikamaru with his war glaives, and me and my Aestus Estus, while you, praetor, are stuck with a pitiful normal katana and two pistols which I admit are very pretty." She haughtily tells Naruto.

Naruto just gave her a side glance before he replied, "True my weapons aren't as unique as any of yours but what makes it very special is its ability to cut through anything." he tells his team.

"Anything?" Adam asks doubtful.

"Anything, so long it's not coated in aura."

Adams eyes widened when he remembered that when they fought 2 years ago his, Naruto effortlessly cut through his blade when he stopped coating it with aura to preserve his reserves.

"What? You're telling me that if I didn't coat…" Nero began to rant until Shikamaru cut her off,

"Guys…Its getting ready to attack!" He shouts as he prepared to defend himself.

With Narrowed eyes they prepared to fight.

"You all ready?" Naruto says as he unsheathed Yamato in its normal silver colour since it wasn't coated in dust.

"Yes Praetor."

"Anytime."

"Tsk…You owe me a drink."

With narrowed eyes they jump into action.

* * *

 **And cut! Yep! Left you all with a little cliff-hanger there. This must be the longest thing I have written in a while so please if you enjoyed this chapter REVIEW! That's my motivation, the more review the faster the update! And if you're new here please follow and favorite! So until then JaNe!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Please put those pointy objects away and allow me to apologize for my very late update. Now I just have to talk over some things before we start.**_

 _ **Firstly allow me to talk about the unique grimm I incorporated into my story by simply charting them by class, (Note that this isn't a complete list, I have many more in mind.)**_

 _ **E-Class: Small Nevermore, Grimm Rodents**_

 _ **D-Class: Young Beowolves, Young Goretusk, Drake Whelps (Dangerous in Groups)**_

 _ **C-Class: Ursa, Beowolves, Goretusk, Small Taijitu**_

 _ **B-Class: Gorilla Grimm, Rhino Grimm, Ursa Major, Medium Nevermore, Drakes (Young Dragons), King Taijitu, Young Death Stalker, Alpha Beowolves**_

 _ **Low Tier A-Class: Giant Nevermore, Death Stalker, Giant Anaconda, Young Goliath**_

 _ **High Tier A-Class: Big Foot, Goliath , Lion Grimm, Gryphon Grimm**_

 _ **Low Tier S-Class: Ascended Nevermore**_

 _ **High Tier S-Class: Dragon Grimm**_

 _ **X-Class: Nessie, Brood Dragon (The one in volume 3)**_

 _ **Legendary Class (Aka God Tier Class): ?**_

 _ **And lastly I have decided to extend the poll one more week to be fair since I have not updated in a couple of months. If you wish to know who the choices are please to check the last chapter.**_

 _ **So without further adieu let us begin.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, they belong to their respective owners.**_

Emerald Forest Ruins,

"What a workout!" One Yang Xiao Long exclaimed from the rock she was sitting on.

"Tell me about it." Blake Belladonna the ,secret, faunus says sitting on a large piece of slab that fell during the battle.

"hmph! It was a sufficient." Weiss Schnee says in her usually arrogant tone as she is checking her nails for any damages.

Ruby didn't say anything because she was busy cleaning her Crescent Rose.

Yang looked around and saw the other group they were with resting from the other side of the ruined bridge, she saw the blonde guy who threw up on her shoes laying on the ground spread out, his name is Jaune Arc if she remembered correctly.

Next was a lean guy who has pink highlight on his black hair, his name is Lie Ren. Next to him is a girl with orange hair, Nora Valkyrie she believed.

And finally is the famous Pyrrah Nikos, the 'Invincible Girl', she has blood red hair and wore traditional South Mistral spartan armor.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby called breaking her out of her thinking.

"What is it Ruby?"

"Where do you think Naruto is?"

A good question, they haven't seen Naruto since the launching, heck they haven't seen Nero, Adam, or Shikamaru either.

"I don't really know may-" But was cut off when they saw a large explosion on the hill where they came from.

What the eight saw made their jaws drop since out of the smoke came a very angry and annoyed Big Foot Grimm along with Naruto, Nero, Shikamaru, and Adam.

With the future team ASNN,

As the dust settled the group surrounded the grimm in a semi circle as it glared at them hatefully.

"Tsk, Troublesome you owe me a drink." Shikamaru says visibly annoyed as he dodge a punch aimed at him.

"Don't worry man I will get you all some fine _Romani_ whiskey later. Hell we all take a shot later!" Naruto called back as he tried to look for a weak spot on the armor while shooting with his pistols.

"I will take you on that offer!" Adam yelled out firing his M9 dust pistol at the grimm.

"Can we not talk about this now and focus on this thing!" Nero yells out slightly irritated that the others where very nonchalant about the fight.

Shikamaru slashed at the Grimm in a 'X' fashion but it did little to penetrate the armor.

"Oi Naruto!" Shikamaru yells out.

"What?"

"Didn't you say you're sword can cut into almost anything?"

"Yes, but the son of a bitch is smart! The moment we try to attack it knows who to avoid." Naruto says as he dodges a swing.

"Nero! On my signal use you're semblance to distract it!" Shikamaru orders.

Said girl nods and prepares to unleash her semblance.

"Adam! You and I are going to disable those arms so Naruto can land a finishing blow." Adam and Naruto nods agreeing with Shikamaru's strategy.

"Nero now!"

"Right! Taste my power! **Regium Vulnus**!" (Regal Slash) A powerful slash was aimed towards the beast as it saw the danger and dodged not realizing it stepped on a large pond of lava.

Bigfoot screamed in agony as it felt some armor on its legs melt.

Before it could react Adam, who gathered aura, unleashed the aura he was gathering and sent a crescent shaped aura beam at the grimm's left arm nearly cutting it while Shikamaru used his shadows to bind its right arm giving Naruto a chance to land a final blow.

Naruto who had Yamato out held on into its hilt as he used one of his storage glyphs to coat his blade with fire dust, he looked at the beast into its eyes, red meeting red, before he got ready to unleash his final attack.

"Kaze ni kiete! **Jigoku hi wa Surasshu**!" (Disappear into the wind! Hell Fire Slash) faster than anyone can see he disappeared and reappeared behind Bigfoot as he sheathed Yamato.

It took a few seconds but the grimm exploded in flames making anyone who saw this cover their eyes.

When the dust settled they saw only a large smear mark on the ground with no traces of the grimm being even there.

"Finally!" Nero yells out as she fell on the ground exhausted.

"I couldn't agree more." Adam says as he fell beside her offering her his water skin which she accepted with a thankful smile.

"Yup~" Naruto drawled out as he took a long chug on his flask.

"Zzz…" They all turned and saw Shikamaru sleeping making them sweatdrop.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Ruby calls out as he suddenly appeared hanging from Naruto's left arm.

"So Naru! Did you miss us? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Ruby says overly happy to see her brother.

"I might have little rose." He says as be affectionately ruffled her hair making her pout cutely.

"That was badass fishcake!" Yang called out as she approached with the rest of the group.

Naruto who had a tick mark says, "Keep saying that and I might have to redo your hair firecracker."

Yang kept her mouth shut as a scared look appeared on her face much to the amusement of everyone.

After that everyone began relaxing waiting for a bullhead to pick them, but Weiss saw something that shocked her, she saw Naruto using a glyph to store away his blade. Its shocking because she thought that glyphs exclusively for the Schnee Family.

"Uhm…excuse me Naruto." Weiss said getting his attention, "Its about the glyphs you use."

"Oh? What about it?"

"Its just…I though it was just a exclusive in the Schnee Family."

"Ah…" Naruto nods in understanding aware why she was confused, "That Weiss is where you are wrong." He said making her confuse while the others started listening in.

"You see any hunter with precise aura control can use glyphs. The Schnee Family are known to be born with very unique aura that when finally trained in will have the best aura control on the planet. Then there are others like myself who trained hard to get to the level of control the Schnee have. But in my case I was born with abnormally large amount of aura that will would made it impossible for to use glyphs."

Blake who is listening couldn't help but ask, "If its impossible for you then how are you able to use glyphs?" Everyone else turns to look at the raven haired teen.

"I had help from a Schnee." He simply says.

Weiss's eyes widened and quickly asked, "Who was it?"

"You're uncle, Archer Schnee."

"Uncle Archer!?" Weiss yells in surprise.

"Wait! Wait! Archer Schnee? As in _the_ Archer Schnee who gave up his birthright as heir of the Schnee Company to help Faunus in need?" Adam asked surprised.

"Yeah the very one." Naruto says as his red eyes turn over the setting sun.

"Do you know where he is?" Weiss said almost desperate.

"Unfortunately no, he left once he helped me complete my training." Making her deflate.

"So uh, who is this Archer guy that everyone seems to fuzz about?" Jaune asks.

Everyone besides Naruto gave him disbelieving looks.

"You seriously don't know who he is?" Yang says still in disbelief.

"You might know him by his alias." Naruto says.

"What is his alias?" Jaune asks while scratching his head in confusion.

" _The Red Knight_ is one of them but the most popular one is _Archer of the Unlimited Blades_."

"I might have heard of the red knight one in passing but other than that I don't know much."

Weiss about to go 'Schnee Mode' on him if wasn't for Naruto saving him.

"Understandable, I did hear you live in a rural place so news of the outside would have been vague or nonexistent." Naruto says while giving Weiss and the others a look to which they all back down.

Jaune gave him a thankful look while Naruto just pats his shoulder. (A/N Despite being the same age Naruto will be playing elder sibling to most of his batch.)

"Anyways back to our topic Weiss." Naruto says as Weiss looked at him with arms cross.

"Glyphs are not an semblance but a skill that most hunters and huntresses can use. The Schnee Family semblance is an summoning of some kind."

Weiss nods in conformation, "He's right, my family's hereditary semblance is summoning something which I'm not that good at yet which led me to believe that glyphs are part of the semblance." She explained to everyone.

"And Naruto thanks for the information about my uncle." Weiss says.

"Of course." Naruto says with a smile.

It was only a few minutes later that a bull head appeared and pick them up.

Beacon Auditorium,

"…will be Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin says as he smiled, "Congratulations Miss Rose."

Yang gave her a hug while gave her hair a ruffle much to her charging.

"Our last team is rather special." Ozpin says as he caught everyone's attention, "Here we have the best of the best of you're year, something that hasn't happened in thirty years." He paused to gauge the crowds reaction before continuing,

"As per tradition we would name the team after each letter of the first name but this ream will be the exception. They will be named…Team Vanguard. They will be the first response team in an event of a emergency. So with further adieu let me introduce Team Vanguard. Naruto Branwen, Nero Claudius, Shikamaru Goodwitch, and Adam Taurus." There was a roaring applause before they were silenced by Ozpin raising his arm, "This team shall be lead by Naruto Branwen." Before a more tamed cheering once again erupted.

"Nice on Bro!" Yang exclaims as she drapes an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah! I'm sure Dad and Uncle Qrow would be proud! I mean we both are leaders of our team!" Ruby happily exclaimed.

Naruto let out a laugh before he ruffled her hair again, "And I'm sure mom is proud of all us." Naruto says with a warm smile making Ruby want to cry but held it while Yang gave him an sad smile.

It was no secret that he held a lot of resentment for their birth mother and only ever considered Summer the only mother that was there for them.

"Yeah I'm sure she is." Yang says as she gave Ruby a hug.

There was a celebratory party for passing the initiation and lasted throughout the night.

Deciding to take a walk Naruto went to the court yard where the statue is but saw a familiar figure with its back turn on him.

As he went closer he saw that it was a woman in red with a grimm mask on and a eerily familiar black hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded as he prepares to summon Yamato.

The woman said nothing but pull off her mask making Naruto's eyes wide and body shake, not with nervousness but fury.

It revealed his and Yang's long 'lost' mother, Raven Branwen.

"Naruto…We need to talk."

 **AND CUT! Yup a cliffhanger but don't worry I will make sure that I make the next chapter longer. As you can see I'm going to diverge from canon and start my own arc from here as Team Vanguard will only attend classes if Ozpin has no need for them. So the next arc begins.**

 **The White Fang Shadow War Arc.**

 **So until next time. JaNe!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo! Namikaze88 here and welcome to another chapter of Naruto Branwen. I'm going to make this short. The thing I'm going to inform you lot about is the poll for pairings is extended until Thursday. So if you want to vote go to my profile and vote on the poll, written reviews will NOT count so to keep it fair I will only count the ones on the poll.**

 **This is also the start of my own ark, The Shadow Wars, you will see why it's called that this chapter.**

 **And a special shout out to my beta Dark Star 253, without him most of my chapter would have been a holy mess filled with grammatical errors. So thanks man for the good work.**

 **That's pretty much what I have to say. So without further ado let us begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

" _Naruto…We need to talk." Said Raven Branwen as she gave him a blank look, red eyes meeting red eyes. Though the emotions shown were total opposites._

" _Talk? We need to talk? Funny I have been wanting to talk for 17 FUCKING YEARS!" Naruto roared in fury seeing his mother for the first time in his life and her audacity to say she wanted to 'talk'. He was about to summon Yamato but was stop when, faster than he could see, his mother appeared and held his hand preventing any sort of movement._

 _She looked at him straight in the eyes, and he saw…sorrow?_

" _You're not yet ready to learn the responsibility our family has." Raven says._

" _What sort of responsibility? Is this why you left us?"_

 _Raven shook her head before letting go of his hand._

" _You're not yet ready to learn of them my son. But someday we will have this talk again and perhaps, perhaps then you will be ready."_

 _Naruto's eyes widen as he saw the world around him distort and slowly get sucked away into a portal appearing behind his mother._

" _W-What?" He says in shock as he also begins to feel his body being absorbed into the portal._

 _Before everything went black he heard his mother's voice say,_

" _We shall meet again…Naruto."_

"NO!" Naruto yelled panting hard and looked around and saw he was in Team Vanguard's assigned dorm.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Adam, Shikamaru, and Nero all giving him worried looks.

"Are you alright?" Nero asked, not used to seeing someone so strong in such a condition.

"Yeah…Yeah just a very bad dream." He said as he ran a hand through his raven coloured hair.

"You want to talk about it?" Adam asks as he was leaning against a wall.

"No man…I need some fresh air." Naruto says as he stood up and picked up his discarded shirt, as he preferred to sleep shirtless, before putting it on and walking outside.

Nero, Adam, and Shikamaru shared a look.

"I will go outside with him. I could use a smoke anyway. You guys go on to bed, as troublesome as this is, I'll go see what's up." Shikamaru says as he puts on his shoes.

"Alright I will leave it to you." Adam says with a yawn as he returned to his bed with Nero doing the same.

Beacon Dorms, roof top, 2:30 am,

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the cool breeze hit his face, he has sat himself on the edge of the roof top to calm his mind, still raging as it was.

That was the first time he had ever dreamt of his mother because he only knew her appearance from his father's and uncle's team photo. He had long since stopped caring as to why she left, so he had told himself many times. Summer Rose provided the mother figure he and Yang desperately needed when they were younger. When she disappeared from a mission he was the last person she talked to, he still remembered her last words to him.

 _Flashback:_

 _Xiao Long House front yard, 11 years ago,_

 _It was the middle of the night and Summer Rose, wearing her standard huntress' gear and her white cloak, was ready to depart for her mission. She had already said her farewells to her family earlier today and was ready to depart._

 _She couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this mission, but quickly shook away her doubts and remembered her duties as a huntress and even if she wouldn't return she could die knowing she protected Remnant. Just as she was to speed away she heard a shuffle behind her and saw the red eyes of her best friends' eldest son, Naruto._

" _What's wrong my little hunter? Couldn't sleep?" She asks him softly._

 _Naruto looked down the ground blushing softly but nodded._

 _Smiling she went down to his level and looked him in the eyes,_

" _Naruto why are you really here?"_

 _Naruto looked at her with teary eyes,_

" _Don't go mom…" He says quietly._

 _Summer just gave him an understanding smile,_

" _Naruto I want you to promise me something."_

 _Naruto looks at her after he wipes away the tears on his eyes._

" _Promise me you will protect Yang and Ruby no matter what happens. Promise me Naruto."_

 _Naruto gave her a confused look but nodded, "I promise."_

 _After a hug she sent Naruto to bed and departed for her Mission._

 _It would take the family a month of waiting before the news of Summer Rose's disappearance reached them._

 _Flashback End._

"Promise me Naruto…" Summer's melodic voice said in his head.

"I will… I will absolutely fulfil my promise." He said quietly.

He heard footsteps behind him and looked back to see Shikamaru shuffling towards him.

"Hey man that nightmare must've hit you hard." He says as he took a seat next to him, swinging his legs over the edge of the roof.

Shikamaru nods as he took out a pack of Marlboro (My favourite brand.) and offered one to his leader after he lighted his own cigarette.

Accepting quietly, Naruto lights his own as both men stare into the horizon puffing here and then.

"We have a long day tomorrow." Naruto says after a while as he threw his cigarette butt down to the ground a few stories below.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru says as he does the same with his butt.

"We better head back if we want to get some extra hours of shut eye. But then again you will just sleep in class probably." Naruto says grinning at the last part.

Shikamaru just rolls his eyes as he lightly shoves Naruto, who just laughs in return.

Whatever dream he had seemed to have put him in a mood but he appeared better now, Shikamaru was certainly glad it didn't seem to be anything serious ailing the team's leader. Whatever it was he would tell the team eventually, he didn't know why but the man has this aura that compels you to follow him and trust him. Whatever the cause he trusted him and so did his Uncle Ozpin and his mother.

The next day,

Naruto was the first to wake despite staying up late, with a yawn he looked around the room and saw everyone was still sleeping.

Rubbing his eyes and getting up he picked up a towel from a nearby cabinet and went inside the bathroom for a shower. He was done in ten minutes and when he came out clad in the male school uniform, he saw everyone else just woke up…except for Shikamaru, no surprises there.

"Well *yawn* aren't you an early bird." Nero says while stretching on her bed like a cat, he would never admit it out loud but it was a cute sight.

"And here I thought I would be up first." A shirtless Adam says with his back turned, displaying the scar Naruto gave him, stretching before putting on his sunglasses and facing his leader.

"It's a habit I developed after spending a couple of years outside the kingdoms." Naruto says with shrug. Grimm, especially Beowolves, tend to wander more at the break of dawn, so after a few instances where he would wake up with a Grimm looking at his face he taught himself to wake up earlier to avoid fights.

Adam just nods in understanding before he started walking towards the bathroom… only to be comically bashed in the head by Nero.

"Brute! Don't you know the saying 'Ladies First'?" Nero says haughtily before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door effectively waking up Shikamaru who yelped and fell off his bed.

(A/N I forgot to mention this but Team Vanguards dorm is bigger than most students. A perk of having a professor as you're mother.)

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru mutters as he looked around and saw Naruto sitting on the couch checking his scroll and Adam on the floor with a large bump on his head and his limbs twitching here and there. He looks at Naruto who just shook his head. Clearly it was better not to ask.

"Troublesome…" He mutters before getting up to get ready for the day.

An hour later Professor Port's Class,

Team Vanguard sat on the middle row as they waited for the rest of their classmates to enter. Looking at the clock Naruto saw it was 8:55 and still no sign of his sisters and their friends.

"Wow Teams RWBY and JNPR are running late aren't they." Adam says also checking the clock.

"They probably have the right idea just sleep in the first day they won't miss much." Shikamaru says drowsily.

"Wow man class didn't even and you already want to sleep." Naruto says with a sweat drop.

Nero just scoffs and says, "I don't understand how you even got the idea to be a hunter."

"Oh no it wasn't my idea it was my mothers and trust me when I say she is very persuasive and troublesome. If I had my way I would sleep for the rest of my life." Shikamaru says with one eye open and even then it looked like as about to close.

Naruto, Nero, and Adam just gave him deadpan looks.

Shaking his head, Naruto checked the clock and saw it was only about two minutes before class started and still his sisters and company is still not in class.

Just as the professor Port who was about to stand and begin the lesson the door burst open and teams RWBY and JNPR burst in, all panting heavily.

"Sorry we're late professor we kinda got carried away unpacking." Ruby says clad in her school uniform with her red cape behind her.

"It is quite alright you came exactly on time but don't make a habit of it." Professor Port says with a light warning in his voice.

Nodding the teams sat in the front row, just behind team Vanguard.

"My name is Peter Port to those that just came in and you may call me Professor Port." He says before he began his lesson.

"The lands outside of the kingdoms are filled with monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names!" He says as he looked around.

"Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would be more than happy to rip your throats out and feast on you 'till there is nothing left of you to find." He says menacingly. Port noticed that most of the class were already spacing out especially the daughter of Summer Rose and of course Shikamaru who was already sleeping. Figuring he won't get the attention of most of these children with exception of Team Vanguard, who by now should have been full pledge hunters as they have already made names across the kingdoms, he decided to open their eyes on the first day, or at least try to make a lasting impact.

The professor's statement put the class into silence making Ruby pay attention and Shikamaru who jolted awake suddenly, sit up and stare at him with a calculating look in his eyes, one that now mirrored the rest of his teammates.

"I will not sugar coat anything for you children. Most of you are already 17 years old of age and are training to protect humans AND Faunus alike." The professor says looking at the a certain few who have made it clear of their dislike for Faunus.

"Let it be clear that you may have already kill Grimm before attending Beacon but I am willing to bet my life that most of you have not killed Grimm above the lower tier B-class. Should you try and taking on Grimm of higher class you would be slaughtered!" He says with hardened eyes as he saw almost all shuffle uneasily on their sits. All except Team Vanguard who gave him stoic looks but he could see the respect in their gaze.

"That is why you are in attending this academy! Our goal is to make all of you top class huntsman by the time you graduate! Most of you now don't have the core values of a TRUE huntsman! A true huntsman must be honorable! A true huntsman must be dependable! A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise! But above all a true huntsman will value comrades and NEVER abandon them. That is what makes a true huntsman and that is what you, future hunters and huntresses should follow." Port says as he looked around and saw most of the class contemplating his words, while others just down right ignored it.

Clapping was heard and the class saw Naruto Branwen clapping his hands alongside his teammates. Soon the class followed.

"Thank you team Vanguard." Port says but he suddenly had an idea.

"While most of you are not yet practiced huntsman we do have a team here that have seen fighting outside of the kingdoms."

The class looked in confusion except for team Vanguard who gave him deadpan looks and he could have sworn he heard Shikamaru mutter 'troublesome'.

"Could you please demonstrate how you earned the title of 'Dark Hunter' Mr. Branwen?" Port asks as he didn't want to reveal the rest of Naruto's team but he was the only one known by face throughout the kingdoms.

"Why not?" He says as stood up and walk towards the center of class.

"Show them our power!" Nero encourage with a grin while Adam and Shikamaru gave him nods.

"Go Naruto!" Ruby yells as she stood up her sit.

"Go kick ass big bro!" Yang says with a grin.

Weiss just gave him a smile while Blake somehow got a little flag with 'Vanguard' on it waving with a smile.

Snapping his fingers two large glyphs appeared below and above him before they started going up and down respectively, converging just around his midriff as he glowed causing most of the class to cover their eyes. When the glowing stopped they were shocked to see Naruto garbed in his combat outfit with Yamato already on his hands.

"Wow..." Weiss says in awe. If she knew there was so much you could do with storage glyphs, she would have learned more about them. Perhaps he would be willing to teach her if she asked?

Port just gave him an impressed nod, "Bravo, I see you are eager."

"Fighting is in my blood, so don't be too surprise."

Port nodded in understanding as he knew Taiyang and Raven well because he taught them as well in their time at Beacon. Let it be known that Branwen's and Xiao Long's love fighting, it was one of the reasons there were only a handful of them left.

"Well then Dark Hunter…" Port says as he stood next to a large cage that is shaking.

"Let's see what you got!" Port says as he took off the lock. Just a Goliath came out. But this one is young, probably better described as a baby making it a lower tier A-class Grimm something he could handle himself, but a young Goliath is still a threat, despite it being as big as a Tibetan Mastiff. It would still be hard to kill because as its armor is thicker than most Grimm to an extent that Yamato wouldn't be able to cut all the way through and its tusk could still kill a person if it managed to pierce their aura… or it could just charge and squash them. But it wouldn't be a serious problem, as he had fought against young Goliaths before and knew how to kill one effectively and cleanly.

The Goliath let out a roar and charged towards Naruto who held his ground as he put a hand on the hilt of Yamato.

Yang and Ruby looked on in nervousness as they saw the Grimm nearing their elder brother.

Just as the Grimm was a couple of feet away from him, Naruto mutters, " **Time Alter: Double Accel…** " Everything slowed down around him as he simply walked towards the Grimm, held its tusks and with amazing strength lifted it and throw it in the air.

The whole class watch in awe as it seemed like a blur suddenly appeared in front of the Grimm and threw it into the air.

Gripping his blade, he added fire and wind into it and prepared a technique. Just as the Grimm is about to crash in the ground " **Ittoryu: Bāningu Hanketsu**!" (One Sword Style: Burning Judgement) With a quick slash his blade cut the Grimm right through the middle causing the two halves to burst into flames and disappear into the air in a black mist.

The rest of the class was silent before bursting into cheers.

"Bravo, bravo! Despite being a rather short performance it was beautifully done! Quickly and efficiently!" Port says very impressed, he hasn't seen such performances since Raven and Qrow.

Naruto just gave a small smirk before going back to his seat where a proud Nero was saying she has an awesome praetor, while Adam gave him a grin and Shikamaru just called him a troublesome person under his breath.

Port soon declared the class over and dismissed everyone except for Team Vanguard.

"You need something professor?" Nero asks as she stood in front of the desk along with the rest of her team.

"Yes, apparently Professor Ozpin wants to meet with your team and asked me to escort you four to the tower. But I would suggest the three of you to change into your combat clothes and bring your weapons, I will meet you all in front of the elevator in the tower." Port says before he left.

"What do you think Ozpin wants?" Adam says as the team began to walk towards their dorm.

"I don't know but it's definitely some recognition for our skills." Nero says in her usual tone as she began imagining all the compliment she…err her team would get.

"Ignoring short and blonde over here, it would probably be about our status as a 'prodigy' team." Shikamaru says as he is thinking a hundred miles an hour about what Ozpin could want. A quiet and indignant "hey!" could be heard in the background.

Naruto who had been silent the whole time, had a hunch on what Ozpin wanted but remained silent as he didn't to worry his teammates right away.

When they got to the dorm the three other members changed into their combat clothes and soon the four teens began making their way to the tower. Going inside they saw Professor Port standing in front of an elevator that is prohibited for students to use.

"Are you ready?" Port asks them.

Sharing a look, they nodded, "Yes sir we are." Naruto answers in military fashion making his teammates eyes narrow as they now had an idea of what was going on.

Nodding, he types a passcode into a pad and the elevator opens.

Going inside the elevator they saw no buttons to press.

Nero was about to asks how they were going to go up but a female voice spoke before she could.

"Welcome Lieutenant Peter Port. You seem to have some guess with you." It said

"Yes I do Siri, they were requested by the commander." He answered.

"I see…I will require an authorization code."

"Of course. India, 1, Hotel, Alpha, Victor, Echo, 2, November, Oscar, 3, India, Delta, Echo, Alpha, 4." Port says much to the confusion of the four teens.

"Authorization Code accepted proceeding to the top floor." Siri says before the elevator started going up.

"Uhh what was that?" Adam asks as the rest of his team were just as confused.

"Oh that was Siri! An artificial intelligence that was created by Atlas scientists." Port says.

"But if Atlas created it, why would it be here in the Vale?" Shikamaru asks.

"You will find out soon enough." Port replied mysteriously.

Just as Nero was about to say something the elevator door opened and they saw Ozpin, along with several people around him.

Naruto actually stiffened at seeing his father, Taiyang Xiao Long, along with his Uncle Qrow.

Ozpin gives the teens a smile before speaking, "Welcome Team Vanguard. I'm sure you have many questions but, before that."

Taiyang suddenly appears in front of Naruto giving him a bash on the head.

"Ouch! Damn it old man that hurt!" Naruto says as he rubs the sore spot where he was hit.

"Well it should! That's what you get for leaving without telling me or your sisters." Taiyang says with a stern glare before it softens and he wraps his son in a hug, "Don't you ever do that again."

Naruto just gives him the hug back, "I won't pops, I promise."

Adam, Nero, Shikamaru smiles but were shock to see the man was their leader's father, they look nothing alike but then again Ruby didn't share much resemblance with her siblings either.

Ozpin clears his throat getting everyone's attention, "Now that that's done let me welcome you Team Vanguard to the Vale Headquarters of the Five Kingdom Alliance."

"Alliance? But I thought the relations between the five were sour at best?" Nero says confused.

"That's what the public knows but this alliance is military secret and as such only the leaders and special forces branches of each military knows of this alliance." Ozpin says.

"That's fine and all but why are we…" Shikamaru gestures to his teammates, "…here, new students, if this alliance is a secret?"

"Because Shikamaru your two teammates over there have seen the darker side of Remnant and we thought it would be wise to involve you and Nero." Glynda Goodwitch answers her son's question.

"What?" Adam whispers his eyes narrowed.

"Don't give us that tone boy, we know who you are." Qrow says in uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Adam Taurus, ex leader of the White Fang, who was usurped of his position by radical members of his own council." Taiyang started to lists off, "Adam the Slayer, a title you earned after you killed a whole encampment of hired mercenaries."

"They pillaged and destroyed a Faunus village! They killed the men and children! Raped the women before slitting their throats after they had their 'fun'!" Adam snarled out.

"We know what they have done and you can relax, you are among friends and we would have executed those people had you not gotten to them first." Ozpin says in a reassuring voice.

Adam calms down but the memories were still fresh for now.

"We know of your goals of trying to bring peace a year after those events and trying to demilitarize the White Fang, and take it back to the roots of why the organization began." A man with a military cropped hair says.

Adam was silent for a few moments before he began talking,

"Aye, I was trying to bring back old the White Fang, but only a handful of people supported me and I would have soon lost more power after…"

"You lost our fight…" Naruto finished remorseful as he sent an apologetic look to his friend but was waved off.

"It's fine Naruto I would have been usurped sooner or later. As I was saying I lost a lot of power among the other leaders but couldn't do anything as I was voted the successor for the leadership. So they plotted behind my back and soon a hawk Faunus named Sasuke, who was as popular as me, led a coup that killed off almost all my supporters expect for Blake…"

 _Flashback:_

 _1 year ago, 3 months after fight with Naruto, Mountain Glenn White Fang Base,_

" _This is wonderful sir! We have been getting a lot more support from the other members of the mass." A rabbit Faunus says._

" _That's good news but we still need to convince the more militant members of the council." Adam says looking optimistic at the chance of bringing back the old White Fang where they wouldn't have to use fear as a tool of getting they want but peaceful protest where he envisioned humans and Faunus leaving together._

" _Peace finally has a chance huh?" Blake says as she looked at the reports with a smile._

 _But suddenly the door burst open with a large Faunus wielding a chain saw blade came in._

" _What's the meaning of this Captain!?" Adam yells as he puts a hand on his blade._

 _But the brute did not say anything only step aside as a certain hawk eyed, butt haired Faunus walked in._

" _Adam I have the support of the council and the majority of the mass, they want you gone." The hawk eyed Faunus says._

" _Sasuke! Brother! Think sense! Didn't you want peace also?" Adam says trying to buy time and think of an escape plan._

" _I do want peace Adam. I want peace where humanity is no longer a species to fear, a world where only the Faunus rule." Sasuke declares._

" _This is madness! You want to commit genocide?" Adam says with a snarl, "Not every human is evil Sasuke! There are some that sympathizes with our cause! And what about human children? Would you kill them off as well?"_

" _Those that sympathizes with us are spies to try and get in and the children? If they are humans they die as well, only the Faunus can rule this world and I shall rid it of the cancer know as humanity by any means necessary." Sasuke says with a slight of madness in his eyes._

" _You are a monster! I refuse to follow you!" A rabbit Faunus says with a glare as he took out his pistol._

" _Robert no!" Blake tried to stop him but it was too late._

 _Faster than anyone can react Sasuke's hand suddenly had electricity charged on its palm and it was through Robert's chest._

" _Then you can die Robert Scarlatina." Sasuke whispers into the dying man's ears, before he pulled out his fist and let the body drop._

" _You… You monster!" Blake cried out in rage, "He had a family!"_

" _Then they can mourn and take arms against the humans that killed him." Sasuke says with a psychotic grin before he looked around and asks the remaining Faunus who is loyal to Adam._

" _So what will you do?" He asks._

" _Kill you." One of the loyalist says pulling out her rifle along with the rest._

" _Sir, get out of here and take the lass with you." A rhino Faunus whispers to Adam._

" _But…" Adam tries to say._

" _As long as you live sir, the true White Fang lives on." The rhino Faunus says._

 _Silently cursing, Adam nods._

" _Then so be it! You weak Faunus shall die!" Sasuke says as more white fang infantry came in._

" _For the Fang!" A female loyalist yelled as she threw a flash bang._

 _Taking it as his chance he grabbed Blake and took off._

 _Flashback end._

"We stayed in the wilderness for a while, until Blake decided to join here at Beacon and I decided to follow her, seeing as being a huntsman might help me liberate the White Fang." Adam says.

The room was silent until Ozpin spoke up, "Thank you for sharing and we now know the true intentions of The Reich."

"The Reich! He changed the name?" Adam yells put surprise.

"Yes, and we are at war."

"War? Why hasn't the public been informed?" Nero asks.

"To not cause panic and break the 'peace' they think is still in play. So we are now fighting a war in the shadows so to say." Taiyang answers.

"Though it's not exactly on the level of the Great War yet. It will get there soon if we cannot push them back." The man from earlier says, "Oh, and my name is James Ironwood, to the public I'm known as a Atlasian General but in this alliance I'm one of the commanders." The now named Ironwood finishes.

"I understand why Adam and I are here but what about Nero and Shikamaru? What darkness have they seen?" Naruto asks.

"They haven't but it would not have been good to separate your team and so, with great reluctance we decided to involve them as well." Port spoke for the first time.

"Involve? Are…you asking us to join the war?" Nero says looking a bit pale.

"Yes…but it is your choice." Ozpin says.

Team Vanguard stood silent and were looking among each other. Shikamaru will join as he has a noble heart and would help stop the White…no The Reich as it would kill all of humanity for one mad man's ambition. Naruto to protect his sisters and maybe find his mother to find out the 'responsibility' their family has that she had mentioned.

Nero saw the determination on her friends faces and wanted to back out but she didn't want to disappoint them, seeing as they were the only true friends she has had that were not after her status as an heiress, her father might object but to hell with him, she had the blood of the legion in her veins and refused to run, even if it means working together with the Spartans just to make sure the Reich did not wipe out humanity.

Seeing the grim determination on his teams face Naruto gave his dad a look, his father only gave him a small proud smile.

"I will support what choice you make son." Taiyang says.

With a nod Naruto looks towards his headmaster, no his commander;

"What's the mission sir?"

* * *

 **And done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapters because I had fun writing it. So like always please leave a review! I only update faster. With that said until then JaNe!**


	6. Poll Results

**This ain't a chapter! This just to inform you all of who won for the paring choices for Naruto.**

 **Despite the delays and extensions, a majority of people voted for two characters in particular so much that to led to a tie.**

 **It was a tie between Pyrrah Nikos and Blake Belladonna, so to break the tie I had some close friends vote as well.**

 **The results before I had my friends vote for Pyrrah or Blake were both at 91 votes.**

 **The final results are:**

 **Pyrrah Nikos: 98**

 **Blake Belladonna: 97**

 **It was a close run but the results are final! Pyrrah is to be paired with Naruto.**

 **As for the next chapter it is at 25% before completion I would estimate about a couple of days before it finishes.**

 **So until then! JaNe!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Yo! Namikaze88 here, bringing you guys Chapter 5! Now, before I begin I want to thank those who took their time to review last chapter.**

 **The poll for pairings ends this coming Thursday. Now I know people have asking me to add Nero to the poll but I have special plans for her in the future, what those may be, you guys will have to wait.**

 **This is the status as of now.**

 **So with nothing else to say let us begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, or Type-Moon, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Previously on Naruto Branwen:_

" _I will support whatever choice you make son." Taiyang says with a proud smile._

 _With a nod Naruto looks at his headmaster, no his commander._

" _What's the mission sir?"_

Start:

Beacon Dormitories, Team Vanguard Dorm, Several hours after meeting, 9:30 PM

Naruto Branwen began packing his clothes into a duffel bag, packing clothes, ammunition, and other important stuff. Adam, Shikamaru, and Nero doing the same.

He was a bit nervous on how he was to explain this to his sisters, without really letting them know what was happening.

 _Flashback:_

 _Earlier today,_

" _What's the mission sir?" Naruto says in a military tone._

" _Pack what you need. Your team is going on a long term mission." Ozpin says._

 _Eyes widening, Nero was the first to object,_

" _But sir! What about our lessons?" She asked._

 _Port was the one to answer, "Don't worry about them, most of the coverage is already known to you I reckon, so you don't have to worry about anything."_

" _And as for the other professors you don't have to worry about them. They are members of the FKA (Five Kingdom Alliance) and know of your predicament." Goodwitch had said to them._

" _When will we be back?" Shikamaru asked._

 _"By the second semester." General Ironwood replied._

" _Then so be it. But what do I tell Yang and Ruby? They won't be happy to see me go after only spending a short couple of days with them?" Naruto asks with a bit of sorrow, but he quickly squashed it. He has a duty as a huntsman, and he would_ _rather die than let scum like The Reich do as they please._

 _"Only tell them that you have a special assignment for this semester since you are… very much advanced as a team." Ozpin said calmly as he took a sip of his coffee._

" _I see…Is there anything else sir?"_

" _Yes for the duration of your assignment you will be known as Team Vanguard a Delta Force squad. You will also be attached to the 6th Army that is stationed on the outskirts of the Misty Mountains in Atlas. This army is led by General Erwin Ronel."_

 _"Delta Force?" Adam asked._

" _Yes meaning you will be taking assignments behind enemy lines such as disrupting enemy supply lines, planting traps to reduce their number, and so on. Delta Force only accept the best and your team has that potential. And of course when your team is not on special missions you will be fighting on the front lines." Qrow says._

" _Make no mistake you will be taking lives, so this is your last chance. Do you still want to accept the assignment?" Ironwood asks sternly._

 _Naruto and Adam nodded without hesitation while Shikamaru and Nero responded likewise only after a few seconds._

" _Then we have an accord. Welcome to the army, Team Vanguard. Your deployment is tonight at 23:45." Ozpin says with a grim smile._

 _(Ranks of Team Vanguard:_

 _Naruto Branwen: Sergeant_

 _Shikamaru Goodwitch: Corporal_

 _Adam Taurus: Private First Class_

 _Nero Claudius: Private First Class)_

 _Flashback end,_

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked at his team and saw they were waiting for him. He decided to give his team a little pep talk.

"Alright guys we may have only known each other for a couple of days but we are in this together. And as such I would like to say that I would rather have you three watching my back out there than anyone else." Naruto says with smile causing his teams spirit to lift.

"All for one?" Nero asks as she put her hand out.

"All for one." Shikamaru says with a smile putting his hand on top of Nero's.

"All for one." Adam says putting his hand on the pile.

With a smirk Naruto puts his hand on the pile, "All for one…" He began.

"And one for all!" They cheered as they laugh.

Even in the darkness there will always be a spark of light.

Front of Team RWBY Dorm,

"Just knock already praetor." Nero says amused as her fearsome leader cowers before the door at the prospect of telling his sisters of his leaving.

"Wait, just… wait. This requires extra care, especially when you deal with a clingy Ruby and an overly emotional Yang." Naruto whispers in an annoyed tone.

"*Cough*Pussy*Cough*" 'Coughed' Shikamaru but you could see a small smirk, while Adam just snickers.

Glaring at his friends he took a long breath before exhaling and knocking on the door.

"Be there in a sec!" A voice that sounded like Blake's said.

A few seconds later Blake opened the door and was surprise to see Team Vanguard snickering outside their door, as Nero was nudging a rather perturbed looking Naruto forwards.

"Oh! Naruto and your team too! Why are you here this late? We have…class." She was going to says more until she noticed the bags each member carried.

"You're going somewhere?" She asks unsure.

Naruto nods at Adam, "Adam here will explain what's going on. Are Ruby and Yang in there?" He asks.

"Yeah we're here!" He heard Yang's voice call back.

Blake step aside to let him in, where he saw the three other girls, who were currently preparing to sleep.

"Hey big bro, why are you here all dressed up?" Yang asks cheerfully but gradually lowering to a frown when she saw he had a bag.

"Are you going somewhere?" Asks a frowning Ruby as she saw he wasn't the only one with a bag.

"Listen Yang, Ruby, Ozpin has assigned my team to a…special mission." Naruto reluctantly says.

"You're leaving? Again! After we just saw each other for the first time in three years! How do I know this is just an excuse to leave us again!" Yang yells angrily her iliac eyes turning red.

Naruto's own red eyes narrow matching his sister's, "Don't you accuse me of leaving Yang! If I wanted to leave I wouldn't bring my team with me and I wouldn't even bother coming here." He tells her trying to remain calm.

"Yang…" Ruby tries to warn her, seeing the first signs of her brother's anger, she hasn't seen him mad since Yang brought her to the woods several years ago to look for her mother and nearly got killed. It's how he got his scar on his face.

"Bullshit! You're just going to gallivant around the kingdoms!" Yang snarls.

Weiss watched not sure what do, the same with Blake and the other members of Team vanguard who watched on.

"Perhaps we should have just told him to leave a letter." Nero whispers to her teammates who nodded. They were expecting a comical scene, not a family fight and couldn't help but feel guilty for egging it on.

"Yang…" Naruto tries to say as his own red eyes start to glow in irritation.

"Go just go! We don't need you!" Yang continues to rage,

"Yang…" Naruto tries once more his patience about to break.

"Go! Be like Raven!" She yells out, not realizing what she said.

Ruby gasps covering her mouth.

SLAP!

The sound of flesh being hit echoed in the room as the others stared in shock at what just happened.

Naruto just slapped his twin sister.

Yang who was shocked from being slapped suddenly had her senses return to her after she realize what she said as she held her cheek that was already starting to turn red.

Naruto looks at her with rage evident on his eyes, "Don't you ever. EVER! Compare me to that pitiful excuse of a mother." He tells her in a calm manner but with rage evident in his voice.

"I am nothing like her! I was there for you when she wasn't! I was here when our mother, Summer, disappeared! I left because I saw you and Ruby were old enough to take care of yourselves! But more importantly I returned didn't I? I. Am. Not. Like. Raven!"

Ruby has tears flowing down her face as she wasn't used to seeing her older siblings fight, Nero and Weiss are trying to comfort her but they were also equally shocked as to what's happening.

Adam and Shikamaru stayed silent but were ready to restrain their leader if he went too far but he is handling himself relatively well so they saw no reason to interfere, just yet. Blake just silently watched shaking her head, Naruto is a nice caring man from what she got to know from him but Yang went too far with her words.

Team JNPR across Team RWBY's dorm were watching everything that happened, they were there when Adam explained to Blake about Ozpin's mission for them and also there to see the family drama happening in front of them.

"If you don't want me in your life fine. I can live with that, but can you?" He tells her coldly ignoring the flinch and her tears streaming down her face. He knew he'd be dealing with guilt of saying that later, though he wasn't about to listen to that thought in the midst of his anger.

Turning to Ruby his eyes softened, he goes to her and embraces her whispering for her to calm down.

"Naruto…please don't go." She says desperately trying to get her older brother to stay.

"Ruby I can't. Professor Ozpin says that my team and I are too advanced for this semester to stay here. So until the next semester we're are being assigned to protect a…village in Atlas. I wouldn't be a huntsman now would I if I left those villagers to their fates?"

He softly tells her.

"But you will return right?" she asks softly.

"Yes, we will be back by the end of the first semester. I promise."

Nodding she gave him a hug that lasted a few seconds before breaking it.

"They might be quite a pain but please look after my sisters. " Naruto said as a he turned to Weiss and Blake, who'd been watching silently. They responded with a more solemn nod.

Turning to his team he nodded at them, "Let's go."

As they left the dorm he gave Yang one last cold look, before leaving.

When the door shut closed Yang fell on her knees and began weeping, with Ruby going to her side.

Outside the room,

"We need to move; we leave in thirty minutes." Naruto says with some coldness still in his voice.

"Got it boss." Shikamaru says lazily trying to break the tense atmosphere.

"So uh…the end of the semester you guys are coming back right?" The blonde leader of JNPR asks.

"Yeah it's just mostly a protection mission. The reason it's a long term one is because the village is literally on one of the unclaimed islands in the east." Adam says.

"Good luck." Ren simply says.

"Make sure you guys get exotic pancakes!" Nora says as she suddenly appears in front of Team Vanguard making them sweat drop.

"Nora…" Ren says tiredly.

"Yes Ren!" She says cheerfully as she entered their dorm with Ren following.

"Well uh, bye?" Jaune says awkwardly following his teammates.

Pyrrha gives them a smile, "Good Luck!" she says cheerfully.

"Pyrrha Nikos right?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah?" Pyrrha answers unsurely.

"You're the regional champion of South Mistral right?"

"Uh yes?" She asks quietly hoping he isn't a crazy fan.

"I would like to spar with you when we get back." Naruto says with a small smile, as he had calmed down slightly from his earlier fight with his sister.

Pyrrha suddenly showed a megawatt smile, "I would love to." She replies but quickly blush from the overeager reaction.

Nero snorts and mutters, "Filthy _Elliniká. (Greek)"_

Pyrrha's smile was lost as she narrowed her eyes at Nero, the legendary North-South Mistral rivalry showing,

"You say something _skỳla_? (Bitch)" she says evenly.

"I think you heard me plebeian."

" I didn't quite hear you, shorty."

"At least I'm cute to look at and not a monster that men have to look up to when speaking." Nero says haughtily.

Pyrrha gasps, "Oh no you…"

"As funny as this is we have to go unless you want to miss our flight." Shikamaru says interrupting the fight before it could escalate any further.

Nero smiled smugly while Pyrrha silently fumed vowing vengeance the next time they met.

"He's right we need to go. I will be expecting that fight when we get back Pyrrha. It'll be nice to have a good challenge" Naruto says with a smile making her blush.

"O-Of course." She says while cursing herself for stuttering.

She watches Team Vanguard walk away but couldn't help but wonder if she stood a chance against the Dark Hunter himself.

"Hey Pyrrha you coming inside!?" Nora's voice yells from inside their dorm.

Snapping out of her thoughts she replies, "I'm coming!"

Beacon Academy Docks,

Team Vanguard arrived with 5 minutes to spare and saw a military looking bullhead waiting for them,

"That's a bullhead I never heard of before." Adam remarks.

"That's because that's the new G79H-TC/MA Pelican Gunship. Unlike the bullhead, this carries some powerful armaments and has good amount of armor that can take heavy blows from drakes." Nero says in a lecturing voice, "This baby has three different armaments that it uses, that over is the GAU/53 70mm Dust Autocannon, the guns on the sides a the M410 Heavy Dual Dust Machine Guns, and on the top of the aircraft is the M369 90mm Dust Turret. She can also carry a crew of three on the cockpit and ten to fourteen passengers in the back." Nero finishes proudly as the boys gave her blank looks.

"You know, you and Ruby will get along fine." Naruto says dryly while Shikamaru just shook his head not wanting to waste energy asking how she knew all she just said, luckily for him Adam asks his unspoken question,

"How do you even know all of that?"

"Oh it's simple this is a prototype combat bullhead my family created." Nero says proudly before she frowns,

"How did this get released? As far as I know this was meant to be released several months from now, even the military had to wait until then." She says.

"That was meant as a cover story as your father didn't want you to get involved." A voice from inside the pelican said startling the teens.

The ramp lowered revealing a man in his sixties dressed in a military uniform. (Just imagine the uniform that modern US army generals wear.)

The man has a military style buzz cut underneath his cap and has blue eyes but his most notable feature is the grey tail that lazily swings behind him and his fox ears, this man is General Erwin Ronel, also known as the Winter Fox, for his role during the Great War. He led a small battalion of tanks through the cold harsh winter of the Atlas highlands, during the battle he and about 30 tanks and several hundred troops defeated an unspecified amount of the Faunus army and were successfully able to capture one of the most important forts in the region, one that would greatly contribute to the defeat of the Faunus Revolutionary Army just two years later. He was given the name Winter Fox due to his slyness and brilliant tactical mind that he used during the battle.

"What do you mean? Are you telling me that the _Terra Roman Tela Vexillum_ is secretly supporting the FKA by supplying them with weaponry!?" Nero half asked, half yelled.

"Yes." The man tells her bluntly.

"You will have to excuse her sir; my name is…" Naruto began but was cut off by the General.

"I know who you are sergeant, I know all of your names." The man says, "The names Erwin Ronel by the way, I'm the general of the 6th Army." The general finishes introducing himself.

"Wait we have ranks?" Adam asks.

"Yes private you have ranks you did sign up for the army didn't you?" The General says sarcastically while silently cursing his lazy commander Ozpin for leaving him the tasks of orienting the rookies.

"What are our ranks? Since you only told us the sergeant's rank." Shikamaru asks in a military manner since he figured they wouldn't get the man's respect if they acted like civilians or the common hunter.

Smirking inwardly the general kept a stoic face, "You hold the rank of Corporal, Goodwitch, while Taurus and Claudius hold the ranks of Private First Class." The aged General informed them while studying the faces of the heiress and the ex-leader of the White Fang, he was pleased to see that Adam kept a stoic face but saw understanding as to why he wasn't second in command, while Nero's face showed a quick flash of displeasure before it disappeared.

"I see." Shikamaru says.

Taking advantage of the silence Naruto stepped forwards and asked, "Do we have a handler sir since we are basically still minors? Or do we take our missions directly from you?"

"Well sergeant you will have a handler but she will be mostly busy with field missions so unless she is around, which she almost certainly won't be for long periods at a time, you will take your missions directly from me." The General responds.

"I see sir. And if I may ask, who exactly is 'she'?"

"You will find out soon enough sergeant."

Giving the delta team a moment and saw they didn't have any more questions, much to his relief, he calls them to attention.

"Attention!" He roared suddenly making the teens jump but immediately scramble into position standing in front of the general.

"Now that the orientation is done and over with! You are now, officially, my soldiers and you will follow my commands. Is that understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" Team vanguard yelled in unison.

"Good. Now we are behind schedule." The general says as he points at his watch, "I want all of you to get into that pelican! Move it!"

"Yes sir!" Team vanguard yell as they rushed into the pelican.

The moment the team enters the aircraft, they noticed that there are four bags on the right side of the pelican's seats.

"Pilot! Get ready for take-off in ten minutes!" General Ronel yells

"Roger that sir." The pilot, wearing a helmet with its visor lowered, says.

One of the crew member began talking over an intercom.

"This is Big Bird, Beacon we are preparing for take-off." She says.

Meanwhile in the cabin of the aircraft;

"You may have may have noticed that there are bags next to your respective seats, your clothes are unsuitable for combat, so I have graciously provided you with standard personnel uniform. Inside you will find a white shirt, combat boots if you need one, one light Kevlar vest, so it won't impede your huntsman speed, a pair of Kevlar knee pads and elbow pads, a Kevlar helmet that is optional to wear since you most likely be able to take a bullet in the head and live with your aura protecting you, some tactical grenades, a tactical knife, and some MRE." The General listed off, "Effective immediately, you are to wear the uniform at all times unless you are told otherwise by one of the higher ranking officers, that is to say whenever your mission is in effect."

"Ah sir…" The only female of the group began looking at them.

"If you are able to wear a dress like that Claudius, then you should have no problem undressing in front of your team." The General says sternly making Nero nod her head reluctantly.

As they undress the general decided to impart advice, "Listen the moment you entered this plane you are no longer the prodigy, the heiress, the revolutionary, and the son of a professor. You are soldiers now, brothers and sisters that will be fighting side by side. Do all understand?"

"Yes sir!" The team yells.

They are all now wearing the same uniform with some difference.

Adam kept his M9 Dust Pistol in a holster to his left side and his blade, blush and wilt, to his right and his knife strapped on his left leg, slightly further down from his gun. He chose not to wear the helmet and has own his usual sunglasses.

Nero is pretty much the same but with no side arm and her knife located above her left elbow with her blade Aestus Estus strapped to her right side.

Shikamaru is the same and kept a side arm in his holster on his left side, it is same as Adam's own, his knuckle knives his kept in a small pouch to his side, and his knife strapped on his right boot.

Naruto is the pretty much the same except he has two holsters on the back of his waist where he kept his dessert eagles, Raven and Summer, unlike the others the only article of his original clothing he kept was his combat black fingerless gloves, Yamato is strapped onto his back.

"Good you no longer look like the riffraff's which stepped onto this ship, you now look like proper delta force operatives." The General commented before he took out four earpieces from his pocket and gave one to each of them.

"Your scrolls are a hazard in open combat. The moment you take your eyes off the enemy to check your aura bars, is the moment you get riddled with bullets. Your aura won't protect you all the time because your enemy may have used aura to coat their bullets and it could easily penetrate your shields." The General says.

"But sir how will we know if we are dangerously low on aura?" Shikamaru asks.

"Use common sense! You think you will be running towards the enemy with swords draw and your semblance flaring around? No, that's the normal huntsman's way of fighting Grimm, but you won't be fighting just Grimm! You will be fighting zealous Reich soldiers!" The General lectures them before he pressed a button on a pad near the cockpit entrance.

Rifles came out in front of them.

The pelican began to hover as it detached itself from the railings.

"Strap in for take-off." The pilot says.

The five passengers began to strap themselves in just as the pelican zoomed towards the sky at high speed, there was a mild turbulence that lasted several minutes.

Once the general was sure that the turbulence was over and there would be no foreseeable interruptions, he continued his lecture;

"These are the MA5C Assault Rifles, third generation of the M5 series that the Nikos Manufacturing Company created, this rifle carries thirty-two rounds per magazine and each bullet is 7.62x51mm full metal jacket rounds that is fueled by Schnee refined fire dust, it also carries high explosive dust grenades for the launcher there at the bottom." The general says as each delta force operatives were holding their weapons to try and get used to them.

"If you noticed this rifle lacks a scope, normal soldiers are given an eye HUD that will have zoom in features for them to use when aiming. But since you are trained hunters, despite not graduating Beacon yet, you can use your aura to improve your vision to be able to see as far as six hundred meters, if you weren't aware of this before you are now. Do you all understand what I've been saying?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good." General Ronel says as he presses another button and a long rectangular box appears in front of Team Vanguard.

"Open the box sergeant." The general ordered.

"Yes sir." Naruto says as he presses a button that causes a hiss before the box opens revealing empty mags and a lot of ammunition cartridges.

"You are to start packing bullets into the mags. Pack as many as your pockets can carry."

"Aye sir." The said softly this time.

The general observed them silently, especially Naruto as he wants to observe his leadership skills, and was pleased by their interaction as a unit. As he watched both Naruto and Adam, teach Shikamaru and Nero how to properly fill the mags.

It took 1 hour but they completed their task.

"Excellent! You finished your task, when we land at Fort Castellum, we are going to the shooting range to train your marksmanship and to see how well you do without your aura in the training court." The General says.

"Where is it in Atlas?" Adam asks.

"The Highlands." The General simply replies.

Checking his watch, he looks at the team, "We will be there in 10 minutes. The moment we land we-" but was cut off when the pelican shook from an explosion.

"Shit! Enemy AAs!" The female crew member yells.

"Performing evasive actions! All stations hold on tight!" The pilot yells.

Team Vanguard and General Ronel held on tight as the pilot performed aerobatics to evade the shells trying to shoot them down.

"Harambe! Activate the M369! We got incoming drones!" The pilot yells at his co-pilot who is a gorilla Faunus.

"Aye Captain!" The gorilla pilot yells.

Back in the passengers sits the General pulls out a scroll.

"Hunter 1-1 this is Overlord do you copy over?!" The general yells.

"Overlord this is Hunter 1-2; Hunter 1-1 is KIA." A woman's voice says.

General Ronel then began to bark out orders,

Meanwhile Nero began hyperventilating as she didn't expect to be in the middle of battle so early.

"Nero calm down. Deep breathes." Naruto orders as Nero took his advice and calmed down, "You ok now?" He asks.

"Y-Yes sergeant." She replied.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru says holding to his rifle, "Wish I could take my fucking cigarettes out right now." He says trying to masks his fears.

"We need to get ready to help." Adam says doing his best to remain calm.

Naruto seeing his team's moral going down quickly, decided to encourage them as he did before they left,

"Team Vanguard, we are the best of our batch! We need to prove that we earned our ranks and the right to call ourselves Delta Force operatives and Huntsman! Remember back at the school? All for one and one for all! Hoorah?!"

"Hoorah!" The three other operators yelled with grins.

"It's good that you are increasing the moral of your team sergeant! Remember the soldier is strong if his commander is stronger!" General Ronel says with a small grin having seen the exchange before it turned grim,

"I have a mission for Team Vanguard." He says formally.

Looking at his team they say straighter,

"My team is combat ready sir." Naruto says.

"You are to disrupt the scramblers located here…" The general gives Naruto a scroll with a map while pointing at an abandoned village with a tower in the center, "There are enemy crates in the village filled with explosives, you are to use that and bring the whole village to kingdom come." The general orders.

"Rules of engagement sir?"

"Stealth is not an option, we are going to drop you about 3 clicks from your target. Kill any Reich soldier on your way."

Nero and Shikamaru blanched but nodded.

"Remember don't attack them like Grimm. Try to use your guns and only use your melee weapons and semblance if you encounter Hunter trained Reich members if possible. Understood?" He asks them genuinely worried because he has no choice but to send untested Delta operatives into battle.

"Yes sir!" They roared.

He saw the fire in their eyes.

"30 seconds!" The pilot yelled.

Standing up they held onto their rifles praying to Oum that they live to see another day.

"Remember if this mission fails we lose the fort and we lose Atlas." The General says in upmost seriousness.

"Understood sir." Naruto replies for the team.

"15 seconds!"

"This going to be a hard landing for you guys. Remember to keep to your coms and check in every once in a while."

"Yes sir." The team says in unison.

"5 seconds!" The pilot yells as the ramp began to lower, after the given time is over the red light above them turns green

"Green light! Go! Go! Go!" General Ronel yells as the team jump and fell several feet from the ground.

Using their aura, it absorbs most of the shock from the landing.

"Vanguard this is Overlord. Check in." The voice of the general commands them form their coms.

"Vanguard 0-1 check." Naruto says in kneeling on one knee as he pointed his rifle around the area making sure they are alone.

"Vanguard 0-2 check." Shikamaru says doing to the same as his leader.

"Vanguard 0-3 check." Adam says.

"Vanguard 0-4 check." Nero says still trying to get used to military slangs.

"Overlord copies all. Proceed with the mission Vanguard."

"Copy Overlord, Vanguard out." Naruto says. 'I guess playing all those war games and watching those documentaries finally paid off. Take that Qrow. Calling me a nerd.' He gleefully cheers to himself.

"Sergeant we should go by code names if we are going behind enemy lines. We could endanger our families if use our real names." Shikamaru advices his leader with Nero and Adam nodding in agreement.

"Roger that Corporal." He says as he looks at his teammates who waited for their code names,

"Alright I will be known as Hunter, Shikamaru is Shadow, Adam is Bull, and Nero is Lava." He says and saw his teammates nodding satisfied with their names.

Checking his map, "Village is 3 clicks away that way." Naruto says pointing north.

"Roger that sir." Adam says.

Standing up all four prepared to go into their first battle of the war,

"Remember guys all for one…" Naruto began with a grin,

"And one for all." The others said with grin.

* * *

 **And done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you're new please favorite, follow, and REVIEW! The more reviews the faster! So until then JaNe!**


	8. Hiatus Notice

_**These Stories will be on hiatus until I gain more inspiration to finish them but rest assured they will not be deleted as that implies I lost complete interest in them. I will finish them but life has been very busy for me right now.**_


End file.
